Testament Book 2: Exodus
by Deaville
Summary: Ancient magic continues to show Kagome the most intimate moments of Sesshomaru's past. But trapped in a strange world the priestess begins to wonder which is more frightening, the world or the demon lord she must rely on to survive it.
1. Prologue: Moster in the Closet

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

**Testament Book 2: Exodus**

88888888

_What is evil, the action or the intent? The answer, unfortunately, is both._

_Sesshomaru-_

_Age: 1502_

88888888

She was wet, tired, and just a little emotionally exhausted yet Kagome still found the strength to drag Sesshomaru's unconscious body all the way to the closest tree. She didn't know if exposing someone's heart to the sun for an extended period was bad for them but she decided not to chance it.

Most people with medical experience would never have to deal with a question like that but most people didn't have to deal with a demon lord who could survive a Fury from Hades clawing her way through his chest.

Finally propping his back up on the tree Kagome tried to examine his wounds. "Got your work cut out for you this time don't you Kagome."

Sesshomaru had small cuts and burses all over his body though the two injuries that stuck out were the patch of skin missing just underneath the crescent mark on his forehead and the aforementioned gaping hole in his chest.

The patch of skin probably looked worse than it was but from what she saw the demon lord might have anywhere from a concussion to a cracked skull. "That's what you get for fighting Greek heroes."

With her gaze drifting downwards Kagome couldn't help but notice the elephant in the room. The hole in Sesshomaru's chest was a little larger than her fist. Blood vessels, one of his lungs, and the demon lord's own beating heart could be seen quite clearly. Some of the vessels to his heart were cut and had somehow healed over themselves while the heart itself seemed to have healed over the wounds it had suffered in the Fury's attack. There wasn't much blood though, probably because a great deal of the wound had been cauterized by the attack.

Kagome pulled off her backpack and began going through its contents. "What have we got left. Sleeping bag with pillow and extra blanket? Check and wet. Towel? Check and wet. Two Shikon jewel shards in a hard plastic bottle? Check and dry. Gas powered open flame food cooker with waterproof packaging? Check and dry. Waterproof map of Japan? Check, dry, and useless. Hairspray, soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush? Check and kind of dry. Prepackaged food? Check, dry, and thank the heavens in abundance. Four rolls of biodegradable toilet paper still in their original wrapping? CHECK and DRY! Two extra pairs of clothing? Check and wet. Two extra pairs of underwear? Check and also wet. Hangers to dry wet clothing? Check and ironically a little damp. One-piece navy blue swimsuit? Check, and wet. One pot for cooking? Check and dry. Utensils? Check and dry. Two canteens and a plastic water bottle? Check and dry. And finally one oversized first aid kit. Check and dry!"

Taking the first aid kit Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and took out the antibacterial spray. "This is going to sting a little. So if you wake up don't kill me…please?"

Dutifully Kagome set out to spray and cover each of Sesshomaru's wounds with the hole in his chest using up most of her adhesive cloth tape as she had to wrap it around his entire torso. Feeling as though she might be pressing her luck she elected not to spray the inside of Sesshomaru's chest faintly wondering how fast the demon lord could snap back to consciousness and break her neck.

It was not until Kagome got to the demon lord's lower half that a blush came over her face. There were a few tears in the demon lord's black silk pants with a few cuts underneath. If she was to treat them she would have to take Sesshomaru's pants off.

"…You can heal those naturally."

88888888

Trees, trees, and more trees. That was all Kagome saw. "Is it too much to ask for a little civilization once and a while?"

The lake and its connecting stream were beautiful, no doubt about it, but there didn't seem to be any roads or paths that would indicate the presence of a settlement nearby.

A loud sneeze zapped Kagome back to her physical discomfort. Her wet clothes had now gone from cold to freezing and even the warm weather couldn't keep her from shivering.

Kagome began to lift up her shirt when she immediately stopped. Turning back around she noticed the unconscious Sesshomaru behind her. "He's asleep Kagome you don't need to worry about it."

Seconds ticked by and Kagome put her hands down. "Ugh."

The priestess begrudgingly walked behind a tree and began to take her clothes off. "You know, if you hadn't sexually repressed yourself for the last four years you wouldn't have any problem taking your clothes off in front of a man who's probably not going to wake up for a week."

88888888

Kagome had never spent this much time swimming out in the open before. Granted she spent most of it in the lake trying to get the smell of sulfur off her while she waited for her towel and clothes to dry.

An hour later and Kagome was sitting under a tree next to Sesshomaru's with a blanket covering her. Consigning herself to watching the waterfall until her clothes dried Kagome did her best to put the days events out of her mind. Seconds into her peaceful meditation a quiet sob rocked her body doubling the priestess over.

He killed her.

Sango was dead. The woman who had practically become her sister and one of her closest friends was dead.

Kagome's tear-filled eyes found the silver haired demon resting under his tree.

No. It wasn't him. That was what Kagome tried to tell herself. It was the Sesshomaru she had known or perhaps even the monster she had met only once that had killed her dearest friend. Kagome's only consolation was that in all probability both of them were dead now.

Clutching the blanket around her Kagome tried to remember the good times she and Sango had. But even after her tears ran dry and the numb feeling faded Kagome still found herself angry at the demon lord sitting not a meter away.

"It wasn't him…it wasn't him…it wasn't him…"

88888888

As the night sky crept over the horizon stars lit up the lake illuminating the entire clearing. Kagome felt completely drained. Putting her now dry clothes back on the priestess grabbed her blanket and settled back under the tree to get some well deserved sleep.

Seconds later Kagome sighed and took off the blanket.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. You're not even going to thank me when you wake up."

Kagome draped the blanket over Sesshomaru's body.

Taking a step back she couldn't help feeling sorry for the demon lord. He been hurt this badly because he'd taken his time escorting her across Hades instead of rushing to safety.

Opening up her sun dried sleeping bag Kagome laid down and drifted to sleep.

88888888

Kagome couldn't help the chills running up her spine when she noticed what she was looking at.

There were no clouds this time, no fires or corpses. In fact everything in Sesshomaru's childhood village seemed absolutely peaceful. People were moving, the sun was shining, but it was the look on General Kel's face that had Kagome worried.

And with that Kagome felt her consciousness spread and watched on helpless against what the vision would show her.

88888888

Kel was if anything a little disturbed. Three children were dead.

This was tragic news of course, though fate or whatever did this couldn't have picked better targets. The three were troublemakers through and through. Sure picking on kids a couple years younger than you was instinctual in most children but these kids were more than that. They stole, they cheated, they lied, and they even beat the other kids far more than even he did when he was their age.

And he had been a rotten little bastard of a child.

But what Kel found disturbing was that they had only found one of them. The other two…Kel had seen a lot of horrible things in his time but whoever did this had gone through the trouble of actually hiding pieces of their bodies. So far they hadn't even found enough pieces to make one kid out of.

He'd been up the entire morning trying to figure out what had happened.

It must have happened before dawn. The three probably snuck out, like they always did, to annoy some of the elderly in the village. But, and this was the kicker, the gates and walls had been watched just like always. No one, unless they could teleport in with the express goal of mutilating children, could have gotten in. That meant the killer was someone in the village.

So far his prime suspects were a couple of the village elders who had been threatening to take matters into their own hands and of course Verkai and his group of friends who had been tortured by these kids since they arrived in the Nest. Hell, that hatred for Gale, Kandosii, and Cain had been the one trait holding that sad bunch together. They were pathetic really but they were also the only ones who had enough malice towards the three to do something like…well like this.

Kel looked back at his hut and saw smoke coming from the top. The general placed his hand on his stomach as it grumbled. "If that boy's making lunch I'll give him the day off."

For the last three years Sesshomaru had been a constant oddity to Kel. The boy was so damn intelligent and stubborn, excelling in just about everything he put the boy to. Granted he wasn't the best at everything but he was always particularly balanced as long as he could think his way through it. The problem was that the boy just seemed to fight the village culture every step of the way. He quite simply didn't have any real interest in being a mercenary. He'd go through the actions for the sake of being a good son and making his father proud but he never committed to the life of a soldier.

Three years and he still couldn't convince the boy that killing people was necessary in this world. The boy was a saint…aside from being a total pest to just about anyone who wasn't already on his side. Granted Sai, Akira, and his most recent friend Vincent had his back most of the time but almost every other kid in the village regarded him with either cold indifference or outright hostility. Yet the boy rarely fought back. He would come home with bruises and cuts every other day just because the other kids found him to be an easy target. He'd never talk about it and Kel would never ask. That's the way his father had taught him. Pick your battles and fight them however you can.

Kel made his way down the street to his house and stood briefly at the door. Just give him time. That's what he kept telling himself. Just give him time.

Opening the door Kel's senses were enveloped with the smell of cooking fish and exotic seasonings. At least the boy could cook.

Kel took off his armor at the door and made his way to the kitchen noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't there. "You here boy?"

The general turned as he heard his son's distant voice come from the darkened hallway behind him. "I'm in the back. Food's on the table."

The table was indeed set for five people. Kel picked up a small fish off the plate and damn near swallowed it skeleton and all. Damn fine cooking. "Taste's great!"

"Glad you like it. I used a new recipe. Got some new spices from that merchant that passed through a few days ago, Divinter or whatever his name was."

Kel picked up another fish though this time savored the taste a little longer. "Come up here and eat. I'll call the others in for lunch."

"Sorry, I already ate."

"Fine but at least come up here."

"Can't. Busy."

Kel ate one more fish and turned to the hallway. "Busy with what?"

The sent of fish was strong even in the hallway making his stomach growl even louder. Kel entered Sesshomaru's room and found the boy sitting in the shadows on the edge of his bunk. The boy was balancing a knife on his middle finger and seemed to be completely focused on it.

Kel suppressed the annoyance he would have normally felt. "You know the rules boy. If you want to play with something sharp you do it outside where the trainers can watch you."

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the knife. "Went outside already. Got bored and came back here."

"To your room?"

"To my room."

"Without a candle."

"Yup."

Kel sighed and snatched the knife from Sesshomaru who refused to meet his father's eyes. Tossing the knife aside Kel lorded over his son. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me when I talk to you."

A green eyed Sesshomaru looked up and Kel took a involuntary step back.

Rushing forward Kel grabbed Sesshomaru's head much to the boy's surprise. "What happened to your eyes?"

Sesshomaru batted away his fathers hands. "What are you talking about? I've always looked like this."

Kel listened closely. Sesshomaru's heart beat hadn't increased. He wasn't lying? Impossible. "Don't play games with me Sesshomaru! Tell me what happened."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. A cool breeze flooded the room sending chills down the dog demon's spine. "Sesshomaru's not here."

Kel hesitated for a moment and then felt a flash of rage. "I don't have time for this childish bullshit Sesshomaru! Three of the kids in the village are dead! So far we've only found one body and barely enough pieces to make another corpse! Who do you think has to figure out who did it? I'm not in a good mood now tell me what happened to you!"

"Nothing…and as far as I'm concerned good riddance."

Good riddance? Sesshomaru had never been that cold before. Kel felt a knot form at the bottom of his stomach. "You know don't you? You know what happened." Kel seized Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Who did this? Are they the ones that did this to you? Did you see them? Who was it?"

Sesshomaru suddenly began to look extremely bored. "Is it really that hard to figure out? I honestly thought you'd get it faster."

Kel's mind was racing. No, something was wrong, this whole situation was wrong. The general couldn't stop his hands from shaking. This couldn't be possible. This is some kind of nightmare. Not Sesshomaru. There was no way…

"He never told you. He got into fights with them all the time. That's why Vincent liked him so much. He would try and stop them from attacking the younger kids. But he never told you. He thought that because he couldn't beat them you would think he was weak. He wanted to make you proud that's why he'd never let the others know when he was fighting. He stood up to them. But soon they got tired of the big hero always getting in their way. They told him about what they would do to his friends. Bad things, horrible things. But he couldn't just let them do whatever they wanted and at the same time he couldn't let his friends get hurt." Sesshomaru smiled. "What to do, what to do? He was so scared and he had no one to talk to. He knew how to stop them but he couldn't do it. He was too weak. Too…sentimental. That's when I came. He needed someone to talk to. I told him everything would be alright. I told him that I could fix his problem. But he wouldn't let me. He tried to stop me. But like I said…he was just too sentimental. So I killed them. Made them suffer. I made sure that they felt every bit of pain they caused the others. And I loved every second of it."

Kel felt dizzy, almost like he wanted to throw up. "Sesshomaru, do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea-" Kel pushed Sesshomaru back onto the bed and saw a small red stain on his bunk. Letting go of Sesshomaru Kel reached under the boy's covers and pulled out the arm of a ten year old boy.

The general stumbled back in horror. "Wha-what is-"

The boy smiled innocently. "I told you. I already ate."

The world around Kel began to haze over. Falling back the general noticed that his son was calmly rising to his feet.

"Noticing that numb feeling yet? Works fast doesn't it?"

Kel's chest was on fire. Struggling to find his breath the general flipped over and began to crawl into the hallway listening as his son slowly followed.

"The fish was a solution to both problems. You would have noticed the smell of blood the second you came in if I hadn't been cooking all day. But the poison was the hard part. You have no idea how worried I was that you would taste the poison over the spices. Don't get me wrong. I'm not stupid enough to think you would die from something like this. You're body will reject the poison in a bit."

Kel had almost reached the kitchen when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He didn't need to be a experienced soldier to know that his son had just stabbed him with a knife.

"This, however, can do the trick no problem."

Summoning what strength he had left Kel threw an elbow back not particularly caring where it landed. Relief flooded him as he felt his elbow connect with his son's chest launching the boy and his knife into the hallway wall.

Sesshomaru grunted and then stood back up advancing once more. "Do you really think you can stop me like this? Your village is weak old man."

Kel crawled into the kitchen and tried to use the table to stand but only succeeded in knocking it over and spilling the poisoned fish on the ground.

"You justify death with money even when you know the reason you kill."

Sesshomaru's foot connected with his father's chest putting Kel on his back.

"You kill for pleasure and you know it."

Unable to right himself Kel backed his way against a cabinet trying desperately to fight back the muscle spasms working their way across his body.

Sesshomaru kicked again causing his father to clutch his chest in pain. "Doesn't it feel wonderful father? Feeling your blade slash through their flesh. The taste of warm blood on your lips. Tearing that first muscle from its bone. The way it twitches even as it slides down your throat. Don't lie to me father. I know the truth now."

Kel tried not to look into his son's green eyes or at the teeth that somehow seemed sharper in the boy's wild grin.

"You always tried to teach him that the world was a cruel place. That sometimes you needed to be cruel to survive. He never learned that. But I did. I'm everything he couldn't be. Everything you wanted him to be! And now, with you gone, no one will look for me. I'll disappear. Just another victim of the silent killer that wondered into the village and vanished. Don't worry, I'll make it look like you put up a fight."

Kel struggled to breathe as Sesshomaru grabbed his collar and positioned his knife for its final strike. The world slowed down as Sesshomaru thrust his knife down and abruptly halted its descent.

Sesshomaru's face strained. His green eyes darted to the right and widened in surprise. "YOU!"

88888888

Sesshomaru knew he was in his room. That was where the thing had stabbed him.

He had been frightened at first when this creature who looked exactly like him appeared next to his bed several nights ago but considering his emotional state he'd dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. He had so desperately wanted someone to talk to that he'd imagined a mirror image of himself. It was a lie. A lie he repeated to escape the truth of his deepest thoughts.

But this was not quite how he'd imagined the end of his life. Being tormented by this creature, this monster that looked so much like him. This thing had spent hours explaining to him the things he'd done. It kept telling Sesshomaru that it had solved the boy's problem, that he should be grateful. The boy had a hard time arguing with it while he clutched his stomach, balled up in the corner. It just kept…eating. Telling him that it would put Sesshomaru out of his misery once he was finished.

The blood had stopped a little while before his father had entered the room. The poison, however, had not worn off. He'd pleaded and begged, trying everything to draw his father's attention but it was almost as if he didn't even exist. Why couldn't he see him? His voice felt dry and weak as he called out to his would be savior, "Dad! Dad! Please, dad look…"

That was when he watched the thing attack his father. He tried to stop it but his corpse of a body just wouldn't move. He could hear them in the hallway and in the kitchen.

Suddenly, as if his body had simply been asleep, Sesshomaru moved. He raked his claws across the clay wall pulling himself to his feet. The boy told his legs to move. They responded wearily, shaking all the way to the door.

Not good enough! Sesshomaru closed his eyes willing, commanding, demanding that his legs move. He paid no attention to the spasms in his muscles forcing the pain from his mind. It would do nothing but slow him down.

Racing into the kitchen he found the creature standing over his father with a knife.

Sesshomaru jumped forward just as the creature thrust his blade down.

The knife stopped just before it reached it's destination. The creature looked at the person holding it by the wrist and growled in surprise, "YOU!"

Sesshomaru pulled the creature forward and lashed out striking the creature in the temple.

The blade tumbled from the creature's hand as it stumbled back.

Sesshomaru dove for the blade and when he stood again the creature was back on its feet. Launching himself at the creature he was caught off guard as it moved to the side and caught his arm. As the world spun around him Sesshomaru felt his back hit the ground.

Noticing he was now facing the ceiling Sesshomaru tried to roll to the side but found the creature had not let go of his arm and proceeded to try and pry the knife from Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru kicked the creature away but failed to keep the knife. Rolling back he forced himself back to his feet but was tackled to the ground again. Reason and rationality fled from the boy as he instinctually began to fight back against the creature that had attached itself to him. Feeling the wound in his stomach open up again Sesshomaru almost didn't notice the knife that was plummeting towards his head.

Pain erupted in Sesshomaru's hand as he moved to block the blade that then pierced the boy's palm. The creature drove the knife into Sesshomaru's hand only stopping once the hilt reached flesh. Crying out Sesshomaru pulled the creature forward and bit down hard on the creature's neck.

Snarling the creature pushed Sesshomaru away and turned back with hell's fury in its eyes.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees clutching his hand.

"You pathetic little worm. Do you really think you can stop me? You're weak, you've always been weak!" The creature grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and pulled him up. "I'm going to cut open your chest and eat your beating heart while you watch-"

The creature's words were silenced as Sesshomaru ripped the knife from its bloody sheath and plunged it into it's chest. Its green eyes widened and stumbled back clutching it's chest.

Sesshomaru grabbed the creature by its neck and brought both of them to their knees. The boy squeezed as hard as he could and pulled the creature to the ground making it harder for it to pull out the knife.

The moment seemed to stretch on for eternity as Sesshomaru slowly choked the creature into unconsciousness. Sweat ran down Sesshomaru's face as the creature's green eyes rolled back. But even as Sesshomaru felt the creature's heart slow he refused to relent.

Sesshomaru knelt over the boy that shared his face and squeezed until he finally felt something pop in his hands.

88888888

He felt light headed. The pain in his stomach also seemed to have moved up into his chest. The green eyed body beneath him was gone though the hole in his left hand remained.

Sesshomaru's breath's came in shallow pained whimpers as blood trickled down his chin, chest, and hand. He could feel a warm sensation where the knife protruded from his ribs. Memories upon memories came flooding back to him. Everything it had done…everything he had done. Why? Why did this happen? Did he create that thing?

Reaching up the boy pulled weakly at the knife. After a few tries a mixture of fear and guilt raced through his body sending warm tears streaming down his face.

The boy looked to his left and saw his father staring at him in disbelief. What had he seen? What just happened? He hadn't seen me in the room. Does he think I'm the same as that thing? Does he think I tried to kill him? Every soul tearing thought tore through the eight year old boy in less than three seconds.

He had to get away. He had to run. There was so much blood. He had to get it off.

Sesshomaru's legs felt numb under the boy's weight. He couldn't go outside, not like this. Where? Where? So much blood.

The boy slowly limped down the darkened hallway and made his way to the storage room in the back of the hut. Sesshomaru took the small piece of flint and steel on the closest counter and lit the candle by the door. Making his way past the old boxes and scrolls he knelt next to the small stone tub in the corner of the room.

It was everywhere on his clothes on his hands!

Sesshomaru grabbed the wooden pump at the tub's edge and fought through the pain in his hand as he pumped some of the villages underground water out from its small aqueduct and into the stone tub. He stopped several times to catch his breath but eventually filled the knee high tub.

The boy dropped to his knees and dipped his hands in the water desperately trying to wash off the blood.

88888888

The poison wore off quickly though the wound in Kel's back would take a little more time to heal over.

Kel had used the time to try and sort through what had just happened. Sesshomaru had thrashed around on the kitchen floor for only a few seconds before he'd stabbed himself in the hand and begun growling at himself. Chills shot down the demon's spine as he recalled Sesshomaru's voice. "You pathetic little worm. Do you really think you can stop me? You're weak, you've always been weak! I'm going to cut open your chest and eat your beating heart while you watch-"

Deafening silence. That was what he remembered as Sesshomaru cut off his own furious words by plunging the knife into his chest.

The boy knelt there in silence holding himself up with trembling hands and legs.

Kel knew he hadn't imagined it. What he had seen defied all logic and reason.

Sesshomaru's eyes had turned from a sinister green to an unearthly blue.

Kel's heart tore as he listened to Sesshomaru's weakened gasps for air. He flinched every time the boy tugged at the knife that was so deeply imbedded in his chest.

He couldn't speak. Kel wanted to call out the boy's name as the terrified child looked up at him with those tear-filled angelic blue eyes. But he couldn't. He was speechless. He could see it in the boys eyes. Sesshomaru knew what he'd done. And now…he was afraid. Afraid as only a child who had never felt such an emotion could be.

There were no words that could console him. Nothing anyone could say that would take the terror from his cold beautiful eyes. But that was his job. This was his son. SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!

The boy stood weakly and limped into the darkness of the hallway.

That was the last Kel had seen of him but not the last he heard.

From the dark portal of his hut he heard the child's sobs. His labored breathing. The sound of water.

As his body fought back against the poison Kel finally stood again.

Kel walked to his armor by the door and pulled out his sword. Maybe this was just part of his game. Maybe Sesshomaru was too dangerous to be left alive.

The images of the three children flooded his mind.

Kel tightened his grip on the sword's hilt.

Without a word the demon general entered the darkened hallway carefully checking each room for signs of an ambush. Without his sight to guide him his senses were flooded with the smell of poisoned fish and his son's quiet sobs.

Kel entered the storage room and found only a single candle lit. Its dim flame cast an eerie shadow on the random assortment of boxes and scrolls that had littered the room even before he'd come to live there.

It was there that he saw a small child kneeling in the corner of the room.

Time stopped as the boy acknowledged his father's presence without even turning around. Through quiet sobs and pained breaths the boy managed to form words that quivered as much as his body did. "Dad…are you going to kill me?"

His son's voice cut through the hardened warrior like no steel ever could. The sound of metal clattering to the floor filled the room for a brief second. His sword had no use here. "No."

Kel made his way through the boxes and knelt next to his son.

The boy's head was draped in shadow hiding most of the boy's features. The sound of splashing water drew Kel's sight down to the stone tub.

Both of Sesshomaru's hands were working furiously with some kind of cloth in the blood tinted water. As Kel drew closer the first thing he noticed was that Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to their previous golden yellow that had always lit up his home. The second was that his son was as pale as a ghost.

Kel reached down and grasped the knife in the boy's chest. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to pull the knife out. This is going to hurt okay?"

Sesshomaru made no move to acknowledge what his father said. He just kept moving his hands under the red water.

Kel pulled and Sesshomaru gasped in pain. Whatever strength was holding the boy up fled him as he collapsed onto the side of the tub. "Sesshomaru?"

The boy took in a few quick breaths before he spoke. "It did-It made me do…I…I did…I didn't want to. I-I-I ate-!" Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he doubled over the tub and painfully emptied his stomach's contents into the red water. "I didn't know! I tried to fight it!" Sesshomaru coughed blood from his lungs and tried to lift himself back up. His voice was weaker. "It wouldn't come off. I tried to wash it off. It wouldn't come off. It wouldn't come off."

Kel put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come here Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't move. He knelt bent over the tub with his hands dipped in the foul water no longer working. "I tried to wash it off. It wouldn't come off. It wouldn't stop."

Kel pulled his son's hands out of the water. "Give me your hands."

Sesshomaru grasped the cloth as tightly as he could. "It wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop?"

The demon gingerly opened the cloth and found his son's hands in tatters. "Oh-Sesshomaru…" The boy had literally scrubbed the skin from his hands leaving only scraps of flesh, muscle, and revealed bone.

"The blood wouldn't come off. It just kept coming."

Kel's hands trembled as he covered Sesshomaru's hands with the cloth and pulled his son into strong hug.

"It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop."

Kel's mind was blank. All he knew, all he wanted was for his son to stop crying. He wanted for all of this to be a horrible dream.

Sesshomaru buried his face in father's shoulder trying desperately to escape the reality he had created.

The demon general cradled his son in his arms. "Shhh. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

He would lie. He would steal. He would kill. He would do anything to keep this a secret. Though he had no idea what had happened and who the green eyed child was that had killed those children he knew that it couldn't have been his son. Not his boy. Not his little saint. He would ask, he would listen to any problem his son had. Whatever had happened…whatever this was…it would never happen again.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay. I'm right here."

88888888

Author's notes (important):

If you haven't noticed yet Exodus is here and I'm so glad you've stuck with me all this way. The support I've gotten from Dokuga, , and Deviantart is truly heartwarming. You guys are what keep this story going strong (that and my towering egotism).

Real quick, I want to sum up the direction I'm taking "Exodus," any problems I've heard from the reviews that I got from "In the Beginning," and finally respond to one person in particular.

First off, the entirety of "Exodus" will not be like this chapter if you were wondering. But it does appropriately set the mood for Sesshomaru's past which will be addressed in much greater detail in this part of "Testament." This part of the story will be used to address Sesshomaru's past and expand on Sesshomaru and Kagome's 'relationship.' Most of it will be from Kagome's perspective except for when she's looking into Sesshomaru's past of course.

Secondly, I am aware that this story is confusing if you do not read carefully. That is the way its supposed to be. If you're not thinking and enjoying I'm not doing my job. I am aware that I left you hanging with the other character's fate at the end of "In the Beginning." This was intentional and was done to transition into "Exodus" where you are seeing the story primarily from Kagome's perspective. She doesn't know what happened to her friends and neither do you (for those of you who read "In the Beginning" Sango is still alive unbeknownst to Kagome). This is a three part series, everything will not be resolved until the end. Oh, and Sesshomaru's age in the quotes I put at the beginning of my chapters do not represent his age in the chapter. Its just something I like to do for added effect.

On an added note, I do a lot of research for this story. I know history and I know mythology (its kind of my thing). That said I take a lot of liberties with both. Call it 'poetic license.' For example: Hades is not supposed to look like the way I presented it. I looked at the way it was supposed to be and said that's nice but I like this better. Explanations for these discrepancies will usually come later in the story, you just have to wait. I do try to make things as accurate as possible but when they are not I usually have a good reason. But if you think something is completely off please sign in to your account (so your review doesn't appear as anonymous) and tell me. I will either tell you why I made it that way or say "oops well I guess I'll either have to change that or work a clever explanation into the story."

Now onto the particular anonymous review that I wanted to respond to.

While I, like everyone, enjoy positive reviews I do not delete reviews with actual literary criticism. If it helps me make this story better for all of you I'm always willing to listen. I want to entertain all of you with this story. It is not my purpose to make you feel stupid or angry. If you want to ask me something or have genuine criticism please sign into your account on whatever site you're on so I can get back to you quickly and privately.

To that reviewer, whoever you are, if you're still reading I'm sorry that you feel I wasted your time with my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Well this is Awkward

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

_Humans are amusing but ultimately expendable._

_Sesshomaru-_

_Age: 2157_

88888888

Kagome woke up sore and just a little paranoid.

Without even thinking about it her eyes moved to Sesshomaru who, thank the heavens, was still asleep. Conflicting emotions were not her specialty.

"What are you?"

Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up staring intently at the slumbering demon lord. This was the man that had killed her best friend no, this was the man that created, if that was the correct word, the person who killed her best friend. That was a fact.

Fact two was that this was the man that risked his life to guide her out of Hades. That he would do something like that, even if had needed a little coaxing, was worth a lot in her book. He had even said that he hadn't killed her which put Kagome in a tight spot. Sesshomaru was many things but he was not a liar, at least as far as she knew.

Now here's where it got real tricky. He says that he's the original Sesshomaru which means that he was the child that she had so much sympathy for. But at the same time it seems that even as a child he had the ability to create these alternate personas. The first of which he apparently created by accident. That wouldn't be a problem if his personas had a history of being the friendly sort. Two of them had tried to kill her in the past and the other probably would have tried too.

This wouldn't be much of a problem if there wasn't a chance that Sesshomaru might wake up with a new eye color and suddenly feel the need to murder something nearby.

That being the case it would be in Kagome's best interest to be as far away from the demon lord as possible.

On the other hand. She had no idea where she was, no clue how to escape even if she found another portal, and no way to survive longer than a couple weeks at best.

The demon lord sat quietly under the tree, the only visible proof of his survival was the slow rise and fall of his bandaged chest.

The nagging voice of reason sounded off as clear as ever. Kagome would have to make a choice. One that could very well determine her fate. Would she run and take her chances alone knowing that Sesshomaru, given the choice, would probably elect not to follow her? Or would she stay with the injured demon and risk her life not knowing how stable Sesshomaru truly was or, for that matter, which Sesshomaru she would be dealing with?

The other two may not be dead, said the voice of caution.

You can't leave him here like this, said her conscience.

How much do you really know about him, said the voice of suspicion.

_How long do you think you can survive by yourself Kagome?_

Startled by the sudden intrusion Kagome whirled around at the familiar voice.

Nothing. Stupid imagination. Kagome looked back at the demon lord's form.

Seconds ticked by silence broken only by the sound of birds and animals in the distance. The priestess sighed and gripped the base of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. In the end there wasn't even a choice to begin with.

"Sesshomaru, I tend to trust people a lot more than I should. That said, I think we both know I can't leave you here no matter how crazy you may be."

The demon lord sat quietly underneath his tree.

"I um Its not that I'm unsympathetic. I know you've had a hard life. And from what I've seen you may be the only Sesshomaru that I could actually stand to be near for an extended period of time. The other one would probably go a month without saying anything which would drive me insane and the red eyed one well we both know how that would turn out. Plus the first time we met you were kind of nice. The second time not so much you were probably a little upset what with the whole dying thing "

Nothing.

"I know I'm kind of rambling to you while you're unconscious. And I really really hope you can't actually hear this. I guess what I'm trying to say or what I'm trying to ask is "

Kagome clapped her hands together uttering her prayer to the demon lord in front of her.

"Please don't kill me."

Not sure what she was waiting for Kagome sat on her sleeping bag wondering faintly if whatever god watched over her crummy fate was on call at the moment.

Stomach grumbling Kagome rubbed her eyes and stood. "Guess I'll change your bandages first so I won't have to worry about it later."

Kagome walked cautiously towards the demon lord and knelt at his side.

The first aid kit was still at his side where she'd left it unopened and unmoved. Carefully as she could Kagome felt Sesshomaru's forehead making sure he didn't have a fever. She was suddenly struck by the demon lord's temperature. He was not burning up but he wasn't freezing either. But what Kagome found strange was that he didn't seem hot like a normal human would be. His skin was warm.

Kagome took off the blanket she'd placed on the demon lord the previous night and felt his hands. "Same thing. Guess your body temperature is lower than a human's. Weird."

Wasting no time Kagome began to undress the dirty tape on Sesshomaru's torso.

The priestess looked up at Sesshomaru's closed eyes. She couldn't help but notice that this was the first time she'd ever seen the demon lord sleep.

His face had a couple small smudges of dirt here and there but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get over how handsome he was. His features were almost effeminate in nature. If not for his voice and muscle structure he could have easily been mistaken for a woman. The natural purple stripe just above his eyes even looked a lot like eyeliner, which to Kagome's surprise it was not.

Ignoring the feeling in her gut Kagome reached up and felt one of the stripes on his cheek. She almost forgot to breathe as she felt the smoothness of his skin on her fingers. The stripes, she decided, must have something to do with his skin's pigment. For the first time Kagome noticed the bags under Sesshomaru's eyes.

He looks so tired.

Kagome smiled at the idea that maybe Sesshomaru was getting some well deserved rest.

Blue eyes shot open like lightning tearing through the sky. Kagome could swear that in that brief moment when his eyes met hers he looked right past her and straight into her soul. The priestess could feel her heart stop as Sesshomaru's hand suddenly and aggressively snatched her wrist.

Every fear that Kagome had just put behind her about Sesshomaru came racing back instantaneously. Time stood still as Kagome's brown eyes met his.

Kagome was never very fond of using foul language. That was Inuyasha's job. But for some reason the first word that popped into her mind was 'Fuck,' shortly followed by, 'okay Kagome, pop quiz, a murdering demon lord who may or may not be crazy just caught you kneeling over him while simultaneously caressing his cheek. You have at most five seconds before he kills you. Say something intelligent that will make him not do that.'

"Ummm Hi."

'Seriously? Hi? This is gonna to be ugly.'

Sesshomaru's eyes lingered on hers briefly before they moved to scan the demon lord's surroundings. With his first breath Sesshomaru winced in pain. His blue eyes snapped closed.

Releasing Kagome's wrist Sesshomaru's claw drifted down to his chest to inspect the cause of his discomfort. He tentatively touched and probed the wound on his chest through the bloody tape that wrapped around his torso. Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes shot open again as he began to furiously search his person with both his hands. Finding nothing the demon lord regarded Kagome once again.

Kagome could feel ice water in her veins. Sesshomaru's eyes contained a fury that she had never seen before in all her dealings with demons. Before Kagome could escape she felt the iron grip of Sesshomaru's claws around her neck tighten.

"WHERE IS IT?" Sesshomaru's words were shallow and strained obviously hurting him more to say them than he had counted on.

Kagome's hands reached up to grab the demon's claw. "I-don't-"

Sesshomaru pulled her closer bearing his fangs and bracing himself for the words that would cause so much pain. "WHERE. IS. IT."

She couldn't breathe. Sesshomaru's grip was too tight. But she knew if she didn't answer he'd snap her neck in half. "I don't know what "

Vision fading Kagome had nearly passed out when she saw Sesshomaru's gaze soften melting from fury to a mix of fear and regret. With one sift motion Sesshomaru both released Kagome's neck and pushed her back out of his reach. "No I-"

Kagome stumbled back and landed flat on her butt almost missing the hissing sound the demon lord made as he drew in air through his teeth. The priestess scurried back a little more just in case and moved her hand to hold her soon to be bruised neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly darted from side to side obviously confused. "He wouldn't have-I wouldn't have he must he must have left it back with his clothes. Stupid " The demon lord's breathing began to slow down. Laying his head back Sesshomaru lost himself in thought. The tone of his next words seemed completely different. He had calmed down enough for Kagome to realize he had started to think about something else. "My knife. What happened to it?"

Kagome took a few calming breaths herself before she chose to answer. "I think its still in Hades. Don't you remember?"

"It's hazy. My head hurts A pouch. Was I wearing a pouch when you saw me?"

" No."

Sesshomaru muttered something that Kagome couldn't quite hear. "Where where am I?"

"We went through the portal yesterday and then there was this waterfall umm you washed up on shore and I dragged you to this tree so I could dress you wounds."

"What?" Sesshomaru looked down and noticed the bloody bandages across his chest. Slowly tearing the bandages apart the demon lord revealed the deep hole in his chest. "Oh, damn."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru take a few quick breaths and held the last one. Sesshomaru's blue aura flared weakly and dissipated. Letting out his held breath Sesshomaru winced.

The demon lord made a fist and raised it to his mouth. Sesshomaru bit down on his index finger's knuckle and forced his eyes closed. Within seconds the flesh around Sesshomaru's wound began to close creating fresh scar tissue. A weak growl reverberated in Sesshomaru's throat as his teeth began to sink into his hand.

Kagome tried not to gag as the sound of tearing flesh reached her ears.

Almost a minute later Sesshomaru was done. A bloody claw dropped to the ground. The demon lord began to mutter quietly.

"What?"

The demon lord repeated himself and Kagome took a few tentative steps forward. Sesshomaru's skin was quickly becoming pale and waxy. The color drained from his lips and the blood from his wounds stopped bleeding.

Kagome leaned in closer, "Sesshomaru?"

" water "

She was moving before she even knew why. Within seconds she was searching through her bag for the canteen she'd filled yesterday. She found its familiar polished wood exterior poking out from behind her cooking pot. Tearing it from its hiding place Kagome rushed to Sesshomaru's side and opened its top.

Sesshomaru didn't move.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's mouth and opened it pressing the edge of the canteen to his lips. Being careful to only let a little water escape the priestess tipped the container ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru's body heaved forward coughing up blood and water over his already blood stained bandages. But Kagome persisted, tipping the canteen forward again the priestess made sure not to spill any of the precious liquid.

Her efforts were rewarded as Sesshomaru began to slowly swallow the small amounts that Kagome gave him. Bit by bit Sesshomaru drank the entire canteen. " more "

Kagome rushed to the lake and filled the canteen over again. Upon returning she repeated the process again and again. Each time Sesshomaru's, "more" sounded a little clearer until the fifth time when Kagome returned she noticed that not only had the color returned to Sesshomaru's lips but had also begun to sweat.

Twice more Kagome filled the container and twice more Sesshomaru drank its contents. It wasn't until the her eighth trip that Sesshomaru took the canteen in his hand and drank at his own pace.

On the ninth Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the canteen but seemed to force himself to finish.

"Don't think I've ever seen someone drink that much before."

The demon lord held out the canteen for Kagome to take.

"Again?"

"No. Thank you."

Kagome took the container and moved a few steps back trying not to feel the bruise on her throat. "So where are we?"

Sesshomaru shivered and pulled the blanket at his feet over his body. "The trees look about a hundred years old."

Kagome raised a inquisitive eyebrow. "Okay so?"

"This world is older than the Annex world. These trees should be much larger. That means either there were no trees here a hundred years ago or someone cut them down. Meaning there may be a settlement near here."

" You got that from trees?"

"No, I got that from looking at trees. If you want to ask them yourself go right ahead. Regardless I'll know tomorrow if there's something near."

Kagome looked quizzically at the shivering demon lord. "Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?"

"I'm not climbing a tree today. I need to rest."

" I can't help but notice all your answers are tree related."

"Do you have a better solution?"

"No "

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Then tomorrow it is."

Kagome fidgeted with the canteen in her hand. "Do-uh-you need anything?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened showing an emotion that Kagome wasn't quite able to recognize. "No."

"Oh, uhh-what should I do till then?"

Blue eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance. "I don't care. Go do something _human_ over there."

Anger flashed across Kagome's features. "Human?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. "I don't pretend to know what you do in your spare time. If you get bored try thinking for yourself. I'm sure you'll find it a refreshing change of pace."

Kagome clenched her fist, 'Don't get sucked in Kagome. He's just a little grumpy from the blood loss.' But something inside her just couldn't let it go. "You know after the first time we met you almost had me convinced you were a nice person. But I guess some things don't change."

Sesshomaru suddenly looked more than a little annoyed. "Perhaps you didn't notice but I died yesterday and came very close a second and third time if you count what happened a minute ago. So forgive me if my fleeting lifespan is dampening my mood. But maybe, if you give me a day of peace and quiet so I can rest, I _may_, and I do stress _may_, not leave you to fend for yourself."

Kagome turned and walked towards her tree trying not to throw an insult back at the recovering demon lord. Perhaps Sesshomaru's persona's were not so different after all.

'No this one talks more.'

88888888

Not quite sure what she was going to do for another day Kagome spent her time eating, repacking her backpack, and searching the bottom of the lake for her bow that she prayed was not lying in a crumpled heap under some rock.

After nearly three hours of diving the bow was indeed found in the middle of the lake mostly undamaged aside from its string which had probably snapped on her fun little ride down the waterfall. This was all well and good except that without a string for the bow she really had no use for it. Regardless Kagome set the broken weapon by her pack hoping that she wouldn't need it later.

And so Kagome sat down by the lake side after four hours of work and came to the unmistakable decision that today was going to be very boring.

For the briefest of moments Kagome thought about trying to force one of her visions to pass the time. But within a second she was shaking her head praying that for the opposite. She did not feel like being depressed right now.

Sitting by the lakeside Kagome let the hours wash over her like waves taking periodic naps under trees and walking around the lake at least three times. It wasn't until dusk that she realized she was hungry again. Popping open one of her bento boxes Kagome inadvertently looked up at the resting demon lord. 'Jackass.'

Uttering a short thank you to her mother for buying the food Kagome dug in for ten seconds. Slowly but surely her eyes were once again drawn back to Sesshomaru.

" This is so stupid."

Grabbing another box from her now meticulously packed backpack she strode over to the annoying demon.

Within seconds she could tell he was still awake.

"What is it?"

Kagome didn't break her stride. She marched right over to his side and placed the box on the ground. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not."

"You need to eat something."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "I'll eat when I'm ready."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Well then, the food will be right there. When. You're. Ready." With that she turned and walked away not particularly caring to hear what the ungrateful demon lord would say next.

88888888

Kagome didn't sleep well. Instead she spent most of the moonless night looking at the strange stars in the sky. She'd had a short stint of interest in astronomy during her late elementary school years. The nights she'd spent studying the night's sky in her books were some of the most enjoyable memories from her youth. Kagome smiled at the memory of her father taking her out to the forest just south of Kofu where they could see the giant shadow of Mt. Fuji under the moon's light.

As Kagome remembered all the nights she'd spent under the stars with her friends the familiar weight of sorrow drifted over her. She dreamt of Sango that night. Happy moments between the two played out in the haze of her sleeping mind. Soon a soothing warmth washed over the priestess rousing her from her slumber.

The sun above her beat down reminding her of her companion's presence. With a groan of discomfort Kagome sat up and reflexively found Sesshomaru's tree. A tree that for some reason seemed slightly off.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she noticed that Sesshomaru's tree no longer housed the sleeping demon lord.

Kagome ran over to the spot where the demon had been dragged and found her first aid kit and an empty bento box.

"He left HE LEFT!" Kagome hadn't felt this angry in a long time. "That ungrateful little-"

Kagome heard a loud thud and grabbed her head in pain.

"Ow! Who-" The priestess spun around to meet her attacker but found only the glistening lake and a tall tree line.

Thud!

"OW!"

Something hard hit Kagome's head again.

Spinning around to face every direction Kagome could find no sign of her attacker until she looked down. Two small branches were laying at her feet.

After taking a few cautionary steps back and looking up Kagome's anger fled almost immediately. "That's something you don't see every day."

Sesshomaru was carefully climbing down the tree limb by limb doing his best to keep twigs and leaves out of his long silver hair.

Once the demon lord reached the lowest branch he leapt down landing with the grace that Kagome had once been accustomed to seeing from him.

Without saying a word the demon lord strode over to the lake and flipped his hair over his shoulder preceding to pick small twigs out of his locks.

"So what'd you see?"

"Nothing. The tree line slopes up the farther you get away from this lake. I need a higher vantage point."

"Do we just keep walking until we find the tallest tree in the forest?

"Not quite." Sesshomaru pointed towards the top of the waterfall.

88888888

With every step Kagome was discovering that Sesshomaru was not the most talkative traveling companion. He kept his pace slow enough to allow Kagome to keep up though he never looked back at her.

Making their way around the waterfall's cliff face Sesshomaru found a hilled incline that was perfect to travel up for Sesshomaru. Kagome on the other hand was in hell. As she grabbed trees and bushes to stay on her feet she wondered what went through Sesshomaru's head that he would consider a fifty degree angle an appropriate path to take.

They stopped twice during their trek up the hillside, both times she nearly died inside asking Sesshomaru to stop. The demon lord had just stared at her with his trademarked uninterested glare as she stumbled to find the words to say "Sesshomaru? Can we stop so I can take care of one of the many necessary needs of a human somewhere over in the bushes?"

Kagome wished she had said it like that.

Instead it came out more like, "Uhh, Sesshomaru? Right, well I uhhh, can we stop for a second? I need to ummm, you know. Go in the bushes? I don't know if you do but well I mean of course you do right? I mean what I mean to say is uhhh, there's this necessary thing I have to do, you know cus' I drank so much water, that I um "

"I'll uhh, just be a second."

Smooth.

At least the demon lord had the common courtesy not to stare at her as she stumbled along the hill back to him.

After nearly eight exhausting hours of calf burning walking in awkward silence Sesshomaru found the river that formed the waterfall they had arrived in. But even as sweat and dirt covered the now exhausted priestess she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the crystal clear stream majestically rushing over the cliff. The sounds of crashing water filled Kagome's ears completely cutting her off from reality. The priestess took a deep breath and soaked in the scene.

Within seconds the sound of snapping branches pushed her conciseness towards the tree on the very edge of the cliff. Noticing Sesshomaru's form scaling the tree with unnatural grace and dexterity Kagome looked on in awe of the size of the tree before her. This ancient organism had to be at least three thousand years old. Its dwarfing canopy created a shadow that pushed its smaller brethren aside making its appearance all the more powerful.

Noticing that it would take some time for Sesshomaru to climb the entire tree in his condition Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff and looked out at the scenery. The lake below her reflected what light was left in the day giving a almost perfect mirror image of the sky above. In the distance the tree line rose out from the lake giving the body of water an almost sunken image. As she peered across the green expanse she could see snow capped mountains reaching up and grazing the clouds.

Kagome sighed. The sun would be gone within the hour, it was time to set up camp for the night.

88888888

The sun was just about to fall behind the distant mountains before Sesshomaru descended gracefully from the tree. His gaze drifted towards the fire Kagome had made strode forward sitting underneath one of the smaller trees that was planted close enough to the fire to stand in its light.

Kagome, who had just finished cleaning herself and her clothes, sat on her sleeping bag in her second pair of shirt and jeans. Opening up her fourth bento box of the journey the priestess silently regarded the demon lord who was perfectly content to sit underneath his tree and relax without a word.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What did you see?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before standing again. He strode over to the fire and picked up one of the bento boxes from Kagome's pack without asking. The demon lord plopped himself down next to the fire and opened the box surveying its contents.

"Its polite to ask someone before eating their food."

Sesshomaru didn't even look up. "If you want it back your welcome to try and take it."

" pass."

The demon lord plucked a breaded shrimp from the box and dropped it in his mouth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and chewed savoring the flavor. "You know normally I don't enjoy human inventions. Your kind have a knack for making something someone else already thought up and calling it theirs. But this this isn't half bad."

" well?"

Sesshomaru pointed away from the waterfall. "Volcanic terrain that way. Very little food or water. You wouldn't last long." He then pointed behind him. "Swampland that way. I don't know how to build a boat and I'd prefer not to cross on foot."

The demon lord then looked at the mountains.

"That's your best bet for survival. The forest has lots of waterways which means plenty of food and water. Plus I saw patches of steam which means hot springs. Past the forest is mountain tundra but we can stock up on food in the forest so you should be fine. Past that I couldn't see but as far as I can tell it's the best choice."

Kagome watched the demon lord devour another shrimp. "So, no people?"

" no. It would seem that we will be traveling companions for sometime yet. Unless you've changed your mind."

"No."

Sesshomaru sat silently for a moment before standing with his bento box and strolling back to his tree. "We leave in the morning."

88888888

Kagome didn't go to sleep at first. For the longest time she sat gazing into the depths of the campfire. She sat with her arms around her legs holding her emotions together with the thinnest of threads.

"You seem troubled."

Sesshomaru's voice startled her but she quickly regained her composure. "You'll heal faster if you sleep."

She noticed that the demon lord was not looking at her but at the fire as well. "I'm well aware of that."

"So why don't you? You were awake all last night too."

" Do you dream priestess?"

The question caught Kagome off guard. "Yes."

"What about?"

" I don't know regular stuff I guess. Why?"

"Dreams can control you. They disenchant truth making us long for a world of our own creation. To many they are but enchanted lands telling the story of fantasy night after night for the smallest of fees. But for others they show the impossible to be only improbable eventually leading those with the will to see them through to create the inevitable Nightmares on the other hand echo of forgotten sins and doubts. They tear at a fragile mind blazing a path of fear and discontent into a already damaged psyche. They show us our demons reminding us that our fear still lives within the darkest recesses of our mind giving them voice and power over any who view them." Sesshomaru looked up at the priestess. "I prefer to give both as little power as possible."

Kagome stared at the demon lord for the longest time before she smiled. "That may be the most you've ever said to me at once."

The priestess couldn't help but notice the smile tugging at the corner of the demon lord's mouth. "You didn't answer me."

Kagome readjusted herself on her sleeping bag, hugging her legs ever so slightly. "My friend died. You the gold eyed you, killed her."

"I see."

"I know you didn't do it. But "

"Seeing me reminds you of her."

" She was my best friend. I only knew her for three years but we were practically sisters. Just thinking that she's not going to be there when I get back "

" For what it's worth I'm sorry."

Kagome looked back up at the demon lord in surprise. "Oh you don't have to-"

"No, I do. I created him. Everything he has done is my fault as well. If I had been strong enough to deal with my own problems he would have never even been created in the first place. It's my fault " Sesshomaru looked away from the fire with an emotion that Kagome didn't quite catch.

Kagome spoke without even meaning to. "It's not your fault."

Sesshomaru looked back at her questioningly.

"He's not you. From what I can tell he was a different person even if you created him. You're a different person even though you both have the same attitude. But I can tell you're better than him. You don't have the same indifference that he had. He wouldn't have even been sorry about what he did. He would have just thought it was something he had to do."

" I know what its like to lose a friend. I know what goes through someone's mind. Its happened to me more times than I can count."

Kagome's eyes dropped down to the fire again. " So how do you deal with it."

"I just kept moving. There wasn't much time to grieve in war. But when you had time to remember them you would talk about the good times with someone who knew them, trade stories. When you're alone you think of something else. Something that reminds you of home or that makes you happy. Eventually you come to terms with it. Sometimes it takes a few days for the pain to go away. Sometimes it takes years."

"Years?"

"It depends. Could you have done anything to save her? Were you there?"

" I was at the bottom of the canyon. Inuyasha left without me. By the time he got back "

"Then there was nothing you could have done."

"I could have helped Inuyasha stop you-him. I could have fought. Maybe we would have won before "

"How could you have known? Did he make a point of going after your companions before?"

"No."

"What happened was tragic. But it was not your fault. Remember her as she would have wanted you to. That's all you need. Anything besides that does her a disservice."

For reasons that she couldn't quite explain a weight lifted off of Kagome's chest. Though she still felt sad the numb feeling subsided and replaced itself with a cautions optimism. "Thanks. It feels nice to talk with someone about it."

"Are you tired?"

Kagome opened her sleeping back and wrapped herself in the cover. "A little. But I'm not going to sleep just yet."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and laid his head back on the tree. "Good. Then you can tell me about my brother."

"What?"

"My brother. The one you mentioned."

"Umm okay. What do you want to know?"

"Considering that I don't know anything about him you decide."

Kagome thought for a second. "Okay, well I met him the first time I traveled through the portal. He was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow. I pulled the arrow out and freed him to save my life from a demon but he ended up trying to kill me. After the local priestess bound him with a subjugation spell things got a little less life threatening. A few months passed and we became friends though he wouldn't have said so. After a while we got close. There was some romantic tension here and there until some crazy demon witch brought his true love back to life. Kikyo and Inuyasha were tricked by a shape shifting demon into believing that they had been set against each other which resulted in Kikyo pinning Inuyasha to the tree with a sacred arrow. She didn't know what had happened and had died with the thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her. At first she was well evil but over time she started hating the world less and started acting more and more like she did when she was a priestess. They kept their distance from each other but even that was enough to kill any hope I had with him I'm sorry I I'm turning this into some stupid love story."

"No, it's fine. It seems you've had a very interesting journey with him."

"Yeah, it's been a trip."

"You loved him."

Kagome felt her heart flutter. "Yeah."

"You still do."

" yes."

"But because he still loves Kikyo you feel like he ignores your feelings. Did you try showing him how you felt?"

"I did. But " Kagome smiled wistfully. "He's so stubborn and thickheaded. I got close a few times but never close enough. You must think it's stupid for me to be chasing after him, hoping that he'll chose me over her, that I'm just some love sick little girl."

"I think you're acting irrationally."

Kagome's head sunk. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"What?"

"Love is irrational. There's no sense to it. You love him and you act accordingly."

Kagome paused and let his words slide over her. The priestess shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just this is weird."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean here you are and I know you're not the Sesshomaru I've known for three years but it's just that if someone told me I'd be sitting here spilling my heart to you just a week ago I'd probably have laughed right in their face. You know, its weird."

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, "I understand. He wasn't very personable was he."

Kagome laughed, "No, he wasn't."

The two sat in awkward silence. Kagome did her best no to look at Sesshomaru knowing it would make things ever more strange. "Why why do you hate humans?"

"I don't."

"Don't give me that. I know you don't think much of us. Remember yesterday? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"You misunderstand. I don't hate humans. I just don't understand them."

"Are we really that different from demons?"

"Immortals, and no you're not."

"Then why do you act like you hate us?"

Sesshomaru gave a pained expression. "It's difficult to explain. But I don't hate you or your people. In certain ways I envy you."

Kagome felt almost stunned by those words. "Envy?"

Sesshomaru readjusted himself against the tree. "I hate to break this to you but we are going to be traveling together for quite some time. During which I'll have plenty of time to adequately explain my feelings towards humans. You however need to sleep. The days are going to be very long from now on. We can talk tomorrow if you wish."

The priestess sighed and worked her way into her sleeping bag. "Fine. But don't think I'm going to forget."

Kagome couldn't help but notice the edge in Sesshomaru's voice. "I should be so lucky."

88888888

Author's notes:

Happy Mardi Gras! School's out for a few days (I love Louisiana sometimes) and that gives me time to write and play pokemon and work.

I'm trying not to make every chapter all action all the time so you'll probably be getting a few Kagome/Sesshomaru chapters here and there to separate the points where I'll delve into Sesshomaru's past.

So, here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to put another one up so enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 2: Hunted

Chapter 2: Hunted

88888888

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

_Kenshin, listen to me very carefully. If you hear someone breathing and its not you or me, run._

_Sesshomaru-_

_Age: 72_

_88888888_

Kagome was not feeling well. The dream she had just woke from had not been one of her favorites. "Thought I'd be done with geometry nightmares when I got out of school."

Regardless of her temperament she could hardly fault her surroundings. The sun hung just over the tree line below the waterfall. Birds sang and she could hear the sound of falling water above her own breathing. Even the giant tree she had slept under was blocking most of the heat giving her a cool breeze to relax her mind. But what she did not see or hear was Sesshomaru.

"He's going to make a habit of this isn't he."

Kneeling down at the river's edge Kagome cupped her hands and splashed some water on her face.

The priestess inhaled deeply as small drops fell from her chin and jaw. The cool water felt magnificent. "What I wouldn't give for a nice bath."

Knowing a tub or even a shower was no where in sight Kagome groaned as she felt the accumulation of dead skin on her from her walk yesterday that had not been entirely cleaned off by her half hearted wash the previous night. She was damned if she was going to undress in front of Sesshomaru. Not to mention that because of the speed of the river she would have had to wash herself on land. And _that _was certainly not going to happen in front of Sesshomaru.

Picking her way through her backpack she found her toothbrush and toothpaste and spent and inordinate amount of time cleaning her teeth and tongue hoping that Sesshomaru would show up soon.

He did not.

Placing everything back in its watertight bag Kagome began the everyday needs of life preparing herself for a long day of travel waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to arrive. 'He did say he'd help me. I know he said it.'

Kagome sat down an listened to the waterfall.

'He wouldn't leave me here. Sesshomaru wouldn't do that.'

Minutes passed as the priestess began to develop a an nervous twitch. Constantly tapping her finger on her leg Kagome began to notice the one thing she didn't do this morning. She smelled horrible.

While she knew she couldn't just wade into the river Kagome began to wonder if she would miss Sesshomaru if she looked around for a spot she could bathe in.

As time went on she slowly convinced herself that it would be just her luck to leave only momentarily and have Sesshomaru show up looking for her just after she had taken off all her clothes. Hell, she could remember at least twenty separate occasions where the same thing had happened with Inuyasha.

It had been about an hour before she began to worry. 'What if he did leave me? What if he's in trouble? Where the hell did he go?'

Kagome stopped the pacing that she had begun nearly thirty minutes ago and picked up her things. 'Okay, maybe he's just exploring. Or maybe he snuck off to take a bath too. He does seem like the clean type. So, yeah, he snuck off to take a bath and he probably lost track of time. Which means that if I go looking for a spot to bathe I'll probably find him on his way back. Perfect.'

Taking one last look at the waterfall Kagome bent over to look at the lake below hoping to see the sun glistening on the lake's surface.

The view did not disappoint. With the snowcapped mountains and dense forest in the background the lake looked like it could have been a masterpiece. A feeling a calm washed over her compelling her to place her bag down an spend just a few more seconds drinking in the feeling.

At least until she saw a small silver dot in the middle of the lake below.

"You have got to be kidding me."

It was Sesshomaru, there was no doubt in her mind. She couldn't see his body but the reflection of the sun on his silver hair was a dead giveaway.

"That little…how did he…why is he…gah!"

Kagome picked up her bag and started her way back down the path she had taken just yesterday.

"Stupid Sesshomaru and his stupid super speed! What about me? The _human_? I'm the one that has to spend half the day climbing down the mountain!"

Shuffling down the inclined hill Kagome spent most of her time cursing incoherently with words she made up. She did this because, as she quickly found out, she only knew a small handful of real curse words.

Unfortunately by the time she had finished she noticed one very annoying fact.

She was lost.

"Craptastic."

88888888

There had been plenty of bad days in Kagome's life. The day she'd seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together for the first time, the day she almost died, the day she almost got raped and killed by that poison freak in the band of seven, the day she tripped in the cafeteria and had to spend the rest of the day wearing a shirt covered in soy sauce that had stained in such a particular way that it looked like she had a giant penis on her shirt. Those were all bad days.

This was up there too.

During her brief time lost she had rolled down an incline she hadn't seen, fallen into a tree, tripped over six rocks, banged her head on a low tree branch and damn near broke her foot kicking a tree that had torn her favorite shirt in three places. On top of all this she still had no idea where she was.

On the plus side the hill she'd rolled down had probably shaved hours off her time and she had spent the last hour deciding exactly what she was going to say to that prick of a demon. That was when she began to hear rushing water in the distance.

Fueled by anger and the prospect of freedom from the forest of suck Kagome picked up her pace.

"When I get my hands on that silver haired jackass I'll-"

'Wait.' Kagome stopped in her tracks. Screaming angrily at the giant demon lord may not be the best idea in the world. This Sesshomaru may seem nice but he still had a temper. Her bruised neck was evidence of that.

Forcing herself to calm down she tried one of the calming exercises she had looked up last year. She had done this mostly out of the discovery that she had somewhat of a temper. Indeed she couldn't think of a time even now in the last four years that she hadn't lost her temper at least once a week.

She generally blamed Inuyasha for this.

But he was an easy target. With his subjugation beads he had learned to fear Kagome's mood swings and the one word that inevitably followed.

Sesshomaru had no reason to fear her or her temper. If she started yelling at him the demon lord would probably only see a weak little human girl standing only up to his chin who for some reason had the idea that she could boss him around.

With a few long breaths Kagome's pulse slowed and she continued on her path to the waterfall.

The closer she got the stronger the smell of water became until finally she found evidence of Sesshomaru's arrival. Dirty medical tape littered the ground. For some time Kagome had been wondering if Sesshomaru was indeed still at the lake but this doubt was laid to rest the second she found his pants and boots. 'Unless he travels in the nude he's still here.'

Images Kagome was not entirely comfortable with filled her mind momentarily. Kagome shook them out as hard as she could. She could feel her cheeks warming with embarrassment. 'Stop that! Stupid hormones!'

Kagome stood and noticed the water just past the next few trees. 'If he hasn't put his pants on then he's either still swimming or-' The thought of a nude Sesshomaru lounging on the side of a lake with his eyes closed and muscles bathing in the sun forced its way into her mind. Distracted momentarily by her overactive imagination Kagome nearly tripped and fell on a tree.

Placing her hand on the nearest tree for support she immediately chastised herself for the thought. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

Half a second later she had an answer. 'I can't help it! I'm nineteen years old, been in a quasi-romantic relationship with a guy for four years that went nowhere, and for some reason am fated to constantly spend my life around men who constantly take their clothes off. Plus I get zero alone time and I'm not about to try anything in the middle of the wilderness where anyone or anything could just show up. Besides who in their right mind would blame me for thinking about that? I mean I don't care if he's Inuyasha's brother he's still good looking. Hell, he's absurdly good looking. He's so good looking he probably makes the women he's with look ugly…STOP THINKING ABOUT SESSHOMARU!'

Kagome took a breather next to the tree after suffering from a mild hot flash. Moments later she was back from chastising her imagination and her hormones and moved to the lake.

The trees opened up and revealed the pristine lake in all its glory. But no Sesshomaru. From off to the side she heard a splash over the noise of the waterfall.

Making her way to her left Kagome found a line of trees covering where the lake extended itself.

Moving through the brush she found a small indentation in the forest were the lake jutted out into a small peninsula of water. Sesshomaru was waist deep in the water with ripples extending out from him obscuring anything under the lake's surface. He had a dedicated look on his face and seemed to be concentrating on something.

Kagome pressed herself next to a tree effectively hiding all but her face and left shoulder from the demon lord. Looking closer at the demon lord she found the wounds she had treated just two days before had completely healed over leaving only fading scar tissue. Her gaze traveled down to see the rippling water obscuring what was beneath. Almost reflexively her eyes darted to what was causing the ripples and found both Sesshomaru's hands working feverishly under the water.

Kagome felt her body heat rise tenfold and prayed that she hadn't just caught Sesshomaru doing what she thought he was doing.

That was when she noticed the red water around him.

Sesshomaru pulled up his hands with a grimace allowing Kagome to see the parts of his hand that had been literally scrubbed off.

Memories of her recent trip to Sesshomaru's past came flooding back to her triggering an emotional response that she had been completely unprepared for.

Sesshomaru hissed at the pain his hands were feeling and closed his eyes. A moment passed as the demon lord seemed to hesitantly put his hands back in the water and begin scrubbing again. Seconds ticked by as he stopped and started again and again until Kagome finally noticed his mouth moving ever so slightly. She could hear him under his breath muttering.

" Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, Stop It, Stop It, STOP IT!"

Sesshomaru tore his hands from the water again holding them in front of him while letting the bloody water drip from his hands. The demon lord shut his eyes and ground his teeth together. Breathing through his teeth he held his hands there for a few seconds before they began to shake slowly then violently.

Dropping his hands back into the water the demon lord let out a feral scream that made Kagome clench the tree as tight as she could. When she looked back Sesshomaru's hands were gripping his hair at the scalp. His eyes were closed and his teeth were grinding together.

Moments later Sesshomaru brought his hands back down to look at them.

Steam radiated off his palms as the torn flesh stretched and healed itself almost instantly. "Just stop, just stop, just stop…"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. He then took his shaking hands and placed his palms on the surface of the water making tiny ripples radiate outward.

"Just calm down…Just calm…down."

Kagome heard him take several more long breaths before the demon lord drifted into an eerie silence.

That was when she heard something strange.

Sesshomaru started humming.

The small tune that drifted from him had five notes only the third repeated once. He hummed it over and over again. Each time the sound of the notes seemed a little more distant. It was almost like they were echoing off something. The tune itself had an almost hypnotic allure making Kagome's hair stand on end.

She had almost considered approaching him when she saw him open his mouth.

And from it came a sound so beautiful that Kagome nearly forgot how to breathe.

He was speaking a different language. One she had never heard before in her life. The words strung together almost seamlessly flowing into each other and separated by only the faintest enunciation. Though she knew the language was foreign somehow words formed in her mind. Emotion poured through them into her heart. She felt them lifting her up and melding with her. Each word became a part of her very soul.

_Sing for me a song of light my love,_

_Take me into the wind._

_I long to cry in your arms once more,_

_Your presence so near yet so far._

_I journeyed so far to see you,_

_By sun and stars I was guided._

_Your absence makes time stop,_

_I have lived a thousand years each second without you._

_I am close my dear, so close,_

_I can almost feel you, ever so close._

_So I shall endure,_

_For my love will guide me to your arms._

_Though fire, storm, and death I shall go,_

_Until I can caress you once more._

_I yearn to hear your voice my dear,_

_It echoes in my dreams each night._

_Someday the angels will leave my side,_

_Their voices sound distant even now._

_Yet I carry on,_

_Watching lonely souls falling beside me._

_It has been so long my love,_

_I don't think I can remember your face._

_I am close my dear, so close,_

_I can almost feel you, ever so close._

_So I shall endure,_

_For my love will guide me to your arms._

_Though fire, storm, and death I shall go,_

_Until I can caress you once more._

_Keep me strong,_

_Keep me pure._

_You promised I would see you again,_

_So I carry on._

_Your touch is but a memory,_

_But it is a memory I shall chase._

_Can you hear me my love,_

_Or am I but a memory to you too?_

_I am close my dear, so close,_

_I can almost feel you, ever so close._

_So I shall endure,_

_For my love will guide me to your arms._

_Though fire, storm, and death I shall go,_

_Until I can caress you once more._

_Have you left me my love,_

_Did I disappoint you?_

_I can remember nothing of you anymore,_

_But I still follow this feeling._

_Marching on towards a shadow I can never catch,_

_Have I lost what you loved in me along the way?_

_My soul begs for the light once more,_

_My love will carry me through hell, but not back._

The song ended and Kagome remembered how to breathe shortly after. Her eyes were trained on Sesshomaru. Her chest felt like she'd been hit with a cannon ball. She felt hallow there, a void that nothing could fill. It was almost like…a piece of her was missing now. A piece she knew she'd never get back.

Sesshomaru turned and regarded Kagome with mild surprise.

Attempting to step out from behind the tree Kagome found that she had already somehow migrated to the waterside. It was obvious from the way they were staring at each other that neither had planned on being seen.

Sesshomaru was the first to recover. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Umm…I…I'm sorry! Its just…I heard…"

Sesshomaru stare melted into a sigh of exasperation. "It's fine…are you…are you crying?"

Kagome immediately realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, I-" That's when she noticed that the ripples in the water were gone and immediately fainted.

88888888

For the second time that day Kagome woke up under a tree. "Unnng."

"Are you awake?"

Kagome blinked a few times. "I…think so."

"Good. I haven't seen someone faint from seeing me naked in quite some time."

Kagome's cheeks started burning again as she immediately wished she could sink into the ground away from this situation.

"It's nice to know I still have that effect on women."

And now she wanted to die.

Praying that Sesshomaru had clothes on now she risked a glance to her side and was mildly relieved when she saw he was indeed wearing his slightly torn black pants.

"My hair feels weird."

A grin snuck on to Sesshomaru's face. "That's because there's dried blood in it."

"Did I hit my head?"

"Yes. But the blood is from your nose."

Kagome reached up and felt the dried line of blood that stretched back from her nose to her hair. It was official. This was worst day of her life.

Seconds ticked by as Kagome tried to think of any way she could be more embarrassed. At the moment the answer was no. "Do…you need anything?"

At least he was being considerate. "Yeah, find someone to move the planet just enough to put me in the lake so I can drown with what little dignity I have left."

Kagome could almost hear Sesshomaru smiling as he rose. "Please, your ignorance offends me."

Momentarily stunned by the demon lord's mocking tone Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. "What?"

"I am the only one who can make the earth move."

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"And I reserve that privilege for only one woman at a time."

Kagome felt her jaw drop a little.

"I'm going to take a walk. When I return I expect you to be ready for travel." And with that the towering demon lord left.

Kagome sat still for the longest time before her thoughts collected themselves. "Did…did Sesshomaru just flirt with me?"

88888888

After taking a needed bath and washing the blood from her face and hair Kagome sat quietly by the lake and waited for Sesshomaru's approach.

He, of course, popped up without warning right behind her. "Ready?"

Kagome jumped a little and stood. "Yeah."

"Good, follow me…and try to keep up."

And so they went. Traveling in silence or at least perceived silence. Every now and again Kagome could swear she could hear Sesshomaru humming softly.

Hours passed and Sesshomaru finally found a small stream just as the sun was going down. "This will do for tonight."

Kagome fell to her knees and shrugged off her backpack. "Finally. You know Inuyasha usually stops for breaks now and again."

"Good for him. Do you want to bathe now or in the morning?"

Kagome pulled out her soap and washcloth. "How about both."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"What? I know how sensitive your nose is."

"So you're doing this for my benefit."

"Look, I come from a culture that enjoys cleanliness. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. But if you want to bathe in the morning too I'll be waking you up earlier." And with that he wandered off again.

Alone again Kagome took her time cleaning not only herself but her clothes too.

When Sesshomaru returned with the firewood Kagome was already setting up her sleeping bag.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sesshomaru placed the wood down and began building a campfire. "Only if I get to ask you one in return."

"A question for a question?"

"Yes, and I get to ask mine first."

Kagome settled into her sleeping bag and opened up her backpack. "Fine, shoot."

Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically.

"Uh…I mean go ahead."

Sesshomaru motioned towards the firewood. Lighting a match Kagome leaned forward to start the fire. She was also aware that Sesshomaru was staring intently at the match as the fire started to grow. "Tell me where you're from."

Kagome leaned back sitting on her sleeping bag. 'Not good.' Tossing the burnt out match into the fire she pulled out a bento box trying to act casual. "I thought told you. I'm from a city named Tokyo."

Sesshomaru was having none of it. "Fine, why don't you explain what you're not telling me."

Kagome locked eyes with him for a moment briefly considering what she could get away with. The answer, not much. She laughed in desperation. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm over two thousand years old and if you'll remember I just came back from the dead a couple days ago. Try me."

Pausing mostly for her own benefit Kagome briefly weighed telling the truth over angering the big scary demon that was now staring at her. "Okay, fine…I'm from five hundred years in the future and travel back in time through a well in my family's shrine."

Sesshomaru sat there staring at her momentarily until Kagome was sure he was going to tell her that it was indeed very insulting that she would play such games with him. Instead he said, "…Right. I'll give you that one."

"You'll give me what one?"

"I've heard a lot of strange things in my time. But that is not one of them. What worries me is that either you're telling the truth or that you believe you're telling the truth. Considering what I've seen I'm led to believe the former."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "You have to understand why I didn't tell you that from the beginning. I mean my friends are human and Inuyasha's…well he's actually been there. But you…I just don't want anything to adversely affect my time. Granted I expected…well I don't know what I expected."

"I understand. Though this does open up a large host of questions. Not every day I get to ask someone from the future a question."

Kagome smiled. "A host of questions that will have to wait until after my question."

Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree obviously enjoying himself. "Very well."

Now was the moment of truth. She could ask him anything. There were so many questions, so many things about his past that confused her. 'Come on. Think of something good. You might only get one shot."

Sesshomaru sat against his tree relaxed and peaceful with a small grin on his face that Kagome had to actually look for to find. And for some reason words just spilled out of her mouth.

"Why were you singing?" The words didn't even make sense to her at first. But as she realized that she had just caught Sesshomaru completely off guard her mind processed what she had just asked him.

Sesshomaru couldn't have looked more surprised, at least by his usual emotional standards. "I'm…sorry?"

Kagome did her best to come up with a post explanation for what she said. "I…uhh, heard you humming on the way here…and in the lake…it seemed to calm you down."

Sesshomaru regarded her silently for a moment before he sighed and looked off to his left. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something several times but never did.

So she waited…and waited. The longer he took the more she realized that she had just asked him something very personal. Something he may not be entirely comfortable sharing with a girl he'd just met. She was about to tell him he didn't have to answer when he finally spoke.

"It's an old habit. I…" Kagome knew he was sifting though what he was and was not going to tell her. But she stayed quiet allowing him to collect his thoughts. "I was alone a lot as a child. I was selected for…special training when I was eight. I was separated from my family for long periods of time. Sometimes I would go days without ever seeing anyone. I would sleep alone wherever I could, usually…"

Sesshomaru paused as his eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

"Hunted. I only saw them once when I was a child. Only for a second. Then again…when I was thirteen. The singing…helped. For some reason I found it comforting."

Sesshomaru blinked and cleared his throat.

"You should…get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." With that he stood and walked off into the darkness.

Kagome sat there partially stunned. With her appetite gone she placed the cover back on her bento box and slid back into her sleeping bag.

'Crap. I forgot to ask him about the _human _comment.' This was going to be a long trip.

88888888

Kagome woke to find herself already moving. The sound of marching men in armor surrounded her. She was in a line with heavily armed demons marching down a path through a forest. But it wasn't until she looked to the left that she saw a familiar face.

88888888

Miki was genuinely freaked out. Everyone was. The dog demon ran her hand along the black and gold sash that graced her dark green armor. It's texture reminded her of her clothes back at the western tower.

Something about this forest just wasn't right. The Guardians had been sent here to make a deal with the mercenary village that lived somewhere down this path and up the mountain in the distance.

Normally the Coalition tried to avoid any deals with mercenaries but had recently adopted the tradition of paying them off so they didn't have to fight against them. It was cheaper that way. Personally Miki didn't like the idea that they were paying the mercenaries anything but then again she wasn't in charge of the war effort.

She had been to this village only once before though that was probably one more time than the other Guardians that she was traveling with. She still remembered the night she had been ordered to deliver her lord's sleeping infant to the mercenaries. That had also been a mission that she'd had problems with but once again she wasn't in charge. She just took orders.

"Miki!" The voice came from Commander Rey. She had never particularly liked Commander Rey, maybe it was because she knew she could do a better job than him, maybe it was because she had been expecting to be put in charge instead of him, maybe it was because he liked to look at ladies while they were undressing and fondle himself, she couldn't really decide which. Regardless she tried to keep the insubordination out of her tone when she spoke to the older dog demon in golden armor.

"Yes sir?"

"You've been around here before right?"

"Yes sir."

"Did it always feel like something was about to jump out and stab you?"

"No sir."

"You wouldn't happen to know a quicker way there would you?"

"No sir."

Rey sighed out of frustration. "Fine, as you were."

"Sir." 'Nailed it.' Miki fell back to her position in line but stopped instantly when she heard something coming from the trees on her left.

Apparently she wasn't the only one as the entire line stopped and put their hands to their swords almost in unison.

Seconds ticked by as Miki debated taking a few steps forward in the hopes of hearing something else.

Just as she took a step forward a flash of red flew out of the bushes and into the line.

The sounds of swords drawing echoed as she jumped back and drew her own sword at her opponent.

As the chaos died down she slowly realized that her opponent was a child.

Miki almost forgot to breathe as the child, who had obviously not imagined he would be jumping out into a line of heavily armed soldiers, slid and fell on his back.

He stared up with terror in his eyes and breathing like someone who'd been running for their life. This was not too hard to imagine seeing as how the child was completely covered in blood.

No one said a word. No one could say a word.

Except maybe Commander Rey. "Kid?" The dog demon slowly approached the boy and extended his hand. "Are you okay?"

The boy regarded Rey's hand for a moment and without any warning launched a kick straight into Rey's crotch. The commander's eyes went wide for a second as he slowly registered what had happened to him. With a loud "Gah!" Rey doubled over in pain and fell to his knees.

Wasting no time the boy rolled onto his feet and dodged three guardians as he ran into the bushes on the other side of the line.

Miki was about to run after him when she heard Rey call for her. "Miki!"

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned back to her commander. "Yes sir?"

"Go get that kid!"

Miki glared at him. As if she needed to be told. "Yes sir."

Jumping through the bushes and avoiding any trees Miki focused on finding the kid by picking up the scent of blood.

Within seconds she had the scent.

Racing forward she was surprised to find that she did not catch up to him immediately. Jumping from tree limb to tree limb she eventually saw him moving through the thick forest floor with the ease of…she had no idea, damn this kid could move.

Instinctually she jumped down and had to avoid a log that the boy had ducked under. Jumping over it she came down on him only to have him sidestep her at the last instant.

But this boy was no Guardian. Even with his speed Miki was able to quickly grab the boy by his arm and toss him to the ground.

Putting the boy on his back Miki jumped on him and almost ended her day very unpleasantly as she caught the boy's hand at the last second. Looking at the hand that was very close to her face and the knife that was even closer to her temple Miki lashed out at the boy's other hand that was already grabbing at dirt to throw in her eyes.

Once she had both his arms pinned she gave a quick sigh of relief, "Gotcha-" and was promptly head butted in the jaw. Recoiling in pain Miki somehow missed the boy sneaking a leg out from under her which allowed him to kick his assailant square in the chest.

Miki let out a loud "Ooof," before she stumbled back to her feet.

The boy tried to bolt again but was caught by Miki who had decided enough was enough and punched him in the back of the head.

Unprepared for the hit the boy stumbled to the ground again and fell against a tree.

Miki got her first good look at the child. He was covered in blood and was wearing a torn cloth shirt and pants. He had no shoes and though it was hard to tell from the blood it looked like his skin was a pale white. His shoulder length silver hair was matted together with dried blood but what caught her off guard was his yellow eyes. She had seen those eyes somewhere before. "The hell kid! I'm trying to help you!"

When the boy spoke he sounded exhausted. "You can't."

"I'm a Guardian kid. An elite soldier of the western lands. Try me."

"I don't care who you or your friends are you can't help me. You can't even save yourselves!"

"What?"

"Can't you smell the blood. Your friends are already dead."

A rustling noise behind her caught Miki off guard. Turning to face her new enemy she was met with a huge flock of birds that nearly covered the sky. The forest was quiet and with that quiet came the scent of blood.

Miki spun around only to find that the boy had vanished without a sound.

This was not good.

88888888

Author's Notes:

Once again it has been quite a while. Been taking it easy this summer just relaxing and praying that this will be my last year at school.

Gonna try and get another chapter in before the semester starts. This one had been almost finished for about a month before I remembered I actually have free time now.

Hope yall enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Eyes in the Darkness

Chapter 3: Eyes in the Darkness

88888888

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

_Did you ever wonder why you can't sleep when you're afraid boy? That's instinct. That's what keeps you alive. Because children are afraid of monsters. Somehow they know there is something out there that will snatch them up when the darkness envelops them. Somehow they know…even when they're told otherwise._

_Remember all those scary stories you were told around the campfire by your daddy and uncle? Do you remember the one about the Plague?_

_You would do well to learn how to sleep with one eye open boy. Or even better…to do without._

_Captain Talon-_

_Sesshomaru's Age: 7_

88888888

The forest around Miki stood still. The wind that had kicked up the smell of blood faded leaving a putrid stench hanging in the air. She could almost feel it caking her skin and drenching her clothes.

This was just supposed to be a routine mission. March up to the mercenary camp, show a little gold, and mention that next time the good General should pick his sides a little more carefully.

Moving forward as steadily as she could in the dense jungle Miki tried to make her way back to the road.

That was when she heard the scream and the sound of running.

Placing her hand to her sword Miki stood rooted in place as the running came closer and closer. Thirty meters…twenty meters, Miki could hear its ragged breathing now…ten meters, the forest was obstructing her vision. Adrenaline started pumping throughout Miki's body. Five meters…nothing.

The forest was dead quiet. No birds, no insects, no animals, just the sound of ragged breathing coming from behind the bush in front of her.

A pale hand reached out from the bush slowly revealing a small girl in torn rags breathing heavily with an obvious injury to her face. Her hair was matted down and black with blood clotted throughout.

Miki was just about to rush to her as she had to the other boy when the girl looked up. Her eyes were pitch black and the wound on her face stretched across her mouth giving her an eerie smile.

For a brief moment the girl regarded the Guardian before her mouth opened. Blood spewed from her gums as rows of pointed teeth broke through blood vessels and thin scraps of flesh. Her muscles tensed up along her wispy form showing bile corrupted veins all along her body. And from her throat a shriek of pain and hunger echoed throughout the forest marking Miki as her prey.

Acting on pure instinct the Guardian took a single step towards the girl and with perfect form decapitated her in one fell slash. As the girl's body crumpled to the ground Miki's attention was drawn up to the shadowed form of another creature jumping at her.

Caught off guard by the sudden movement Miki was launched off her feet as this creature barreled into her. Feeling the sword escape from her grasp Miki rolled back and righted herself only to see an elderly man with the same black eyes lunging for her. Reeling back she struck the man as hard as she could on his jaw feeling his flesh give way to her fist.

She was rewarded with the sight of the old man's jaw tearing itself from the man's head and flying off into the brush. But this did little to stop the man from latching onto her armor and forcefully try to pry it apart.

Despite all logic Miki could feel the steal in her plates groan under the old man's heightened strength. With a forceful shove Miki pushed him back and kicked up driving her heel into the empty chasm that was the man's jaw. Thankfully the kick was strong enough to shove the man's head back and snap his neck.

As he fell Miki dove for her sword and rose to find two more creatures jumping towards her.

With a swift movement both figures dropped seconds later with gaping wounds to their heads.

Taking a moment to catch her breath Miki looked up only to have it snatched away from her. "Fuck me…"

The forest was moving towards her. Hundreds of these creatures were rushing at her tearing brush and splintering wood in a stampede of flesh, blood, and teeth.

For a singular moment fear gripped Miki's heart tearing at it like a wild animal before her instincts took control of her body.

She ran as hard and as fast as she could. Leaping from tree branch to tree branch she could hear wood splinter and tree's fall behind her as the coming hoard worked itself into a blood driven frenzy.

88888888

Sesshomaru's body was fighting against him now. He had been running for nearly two days through every inlet and secret path he could think of but they just kept coming. Coherent thoughts had long since left his mind replaced with ideas like 'Run' and 'Faster' or 'Don't Stop.'

Ducking another branch the jungle opened up revealing a open field of grass and flowers that under normal circumstances would have seemed beautiful. But Sesshomaru just kept running.

Time had stopped moving for him on the first day. Now it just seemed like a never-ending stretch of hell that would last only as long as his body held together.

But he was so close now. Yes, so close. On the other side of the field was a portal. A small one. That was what he was running towards. That was what he had to get to.

An eternity ticked by as his numb and rubbery legs took him across the field. Colors blurred and sounds echoed across the void of his mind. He was almost half way across when he looked back.

It was the girl. She was running too. The green and brown blurs behind her were shaking being replaced with something black and massive.

It was the end. The all encompassing end rushing at him like a wave.

'Run. Don't Stop.'

88888888

Miki couldn't believe what she was seeing.

As she raced across the field slowly gaining on the boy those creatures dove from the woods en mass. Hundreds upon hundreds of them were pouring out of the trees behind her and from the sides screaming and clawing their way over each other to reach her.

Seconds ticked by as it slowly dawned on her that they were going to catch her. She was almost at the edge of the field, literally right behind the boy when he suddenly jumped into a tree at the jungle line and disappeared. Without time to stop she clumsily tripped and tumbled into the tree herself.

Prepared for the inevitable crash she was surprised to feel the sensation of a hard surface impacting her side was substituted with a familiar stretching.

Small lights whizzed past her and the universe in all its glory surrounded her. Slowly her mind began to work around what she was seeing before she finally said, "Portal?"

She could feel herself being drawn down towards the end of the portal and the momentum of her little trip rolled her through in to a jagged rock.

Miki felt the hard surface slam against her head sending her rolling down a steep pathway and finally planting her on the ground next to a wet surface.

Barely conscious the Guardian weakly rose to see a dark cavern that was dimly lit by small blue crystals dotted throughout its jagged walls.

Before her was a small pool of dark water with the boy crawling towards it. Within seconds he dove into the water leaving Miki scrambling after him.

Summoning what was left of her strength Miki sunk her claws into her armor and tore it off knowing she would sink like a rock with it on. Ignoring the dizziness she was feeling from exiting the portal she took a deep breath and plunged into the dark water only to find the bottom dimly illuminated just as the rest of the cavern was.

As she neared the bottom a small cave opened up revealing the boy swimming along its length. Just as she was about to follow Miki heard a loud sploosh above her.

Knowing exactly what was following her she wasted no time in diving after the boy hoping that he knew where he was going and that it wasn't a watery grave.

88888888

Sesshomaru had forgotten how long the underwater tunnel stretched. All he knew was that he had to keep the air in his lungs and his body moving.

Guided by the small blue crystals the boy swam and swam until his muscles started to spasm.

He dimly wondered how much farther he had to swim before he noticed that he couldn't see the crystals anymore.

88888888

Kagome didn't so much snap back to reality as she did slowly drip back.

The foreign night sky opened up before her in all its glory. The clouds separated and showed her a expanse of slowly moving stars drifting with unified but distant purpose among a blue nebula. The moon hung over her like a red chandelier hiding a second moon in its shadow.

Bathing in its glow she distantly wondered how she could have missed this before. Perhaps she'd had too much on her mind. Perhaps she just wasn't ready to see.

Pushing her thoughts away for just a few more seconds she was brought back by a primal drop of instinct. The same drop that was left in every human who spent their lives tucked away in the safety of civilization and the comfort of their homes. Fear, specifically the fear of being watched by a menacing entity.

Feeling the warmth of the camp fire next to her Kagome slowly rose from her sleeping bag to look around and spot the intruder.

She nearly jumped when she saw Sesshomaru's blue eyes piercing the darkness and fixed on her.

A lukewarm voice as deep and creamy as caramel reached her ears. "Bad dream?"

Kagome suppressed a shiver of fear that should have had no place in her rational mind. For some reason the sleeping bag around her seemed more like a trap than a bed. "Yeah."

Sesshomaru's gaze held on her for a few chilling seconds longer before it turned back to the campfire. "You were twitching in your sleep. Mumbling too."

Trying to calm the irrational void inside her chest Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up. "Really? L-like what?"

The demon lord was quiet for just a second longer than he probably needed to be. "Run. Faster. Don't stop…Monsters."

Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Not the best dream I've ever had."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Seconds ticked by in uncomfortable silence with only the crackling fire to fill the void. "…Last night…Last night you said _they _hunted you. Something you saw as a child."

Blue eyes met hers in a brief but knowing glance. In them she saw something familiar. A sort of curiosity and something old to him but recent to her. She saw a spark of fear.

The glance lasted only a moment before he looked back at the fire. The demon lord brought a clawed hand up to his mouth almost as if he was going to bite down on his index finger. As he spoke his hand covered his mouth and his eyes drifted not from their place but instead from present to past.

"Most creatures correctly believe that they were born in darkness and then brought into the light. They fear the dark instinctually knowing that it can hide their enemies. That fear is far older than they realize.

The dawn of both immortal and human started in the darkness before there was light or sound. But humans and immortals both evolved. They climbed up from that shadow into a new world that suited them and their growing needs.

But that world that they left behind did not disappear. It still exists, with trees that have never felt the sun, creatures that can not see their prey, and gods that can not hear any prayers. Discarded and alone they sat for ages knowing only that they had been abandoned.

Some moved on existing how they always have but others are not so easily dissuaded. Some do not forget what they lost. Trapped in a world where their fury can not be expressed through sound or sight they go mad and hunger for a prey that was long since lost to them.

Sometimes they even reach this realm through fleeting glances before they flee back down. A cautionary glance in a reflection, a shade hiding in the darkest corner of a room, the feeling of another presence hiding beneath your bed, a quick movement in the corner of your eye, each one is a harmless attempt of curiosity to see what lies beyond what they can not comprehend. But those who see these things fear them for trapped in some corner of our mind we remember and fear returning to that tortured existence.

But it is those who in their anger claw their way up from their dark hell by force that we call monsters. They are the ones who not only deserve fear but demand it. Black eyes to mark their corruption and teeth to state their eternal hunger. A primal beast and a reminder of what our instincts were born for.

They have not forgotten their abandonment. And they seek only to consume their old prey and drag what is left back down to the darkness in which it began.

There are worse evils in this world than greedy immortals and the avarice of men. But those worse than our own making do not belong here and they do not share our civility."

Kagome realized she was clutching herself and released her knees from her chest. "So that's what you saw? When you were little?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her again, the spark of fear in his eyes had grown ever so slightly. He studied her for a second before he faintly smiled, his voice lighter now, "When I was little I lived in a small village of Mercenaries. I don't know where I came from or who gave me up but I had an adopted father…actually I had a whole adopted family. A father, a brother, a sister at one point, and several mothers. But when I was about eight I got taken away for special training because my father was the village chief and I was too damn smart for my own good.

I was to be trained by a man named Talon who I hated and loved at the same time. He took me away from my family and friends to train me all alone far away in a place much like the one we're in now. And in that place there was a cave that I was never to go near except by his permission. I remember my first year I wandered to close to it and wasn't allowed to eat for three days.

Well once a year he would take me into the cave and underneath it was some kind of labyrinth. I don't know who built it or how old it was. But somehow every time I went in there it was different. And it was supposed to be a training exercise. There were little traps and obstacles that I had to go through to get to the other side but the labyrinth was huge! It would take me days to get through it each time.

But what made it difficult was the fear. You see my first year Talon told me that there were places like that cave where the world was thin. And things could cross from one place to another just like the portals that connect the realms. But that cave was a bad portal and there were things in there that would take me…

Well I didn't believe him I just ran right into that labyrinth my first time and didn't even think about those stories he used to tell me. But on my second night in that place. I heard them…breathing…"

Sesshomaru looked back at the fire for a moment illuminating the small tear that streaked down his cheek.

"That breathing…so hungry for some kind of sound that their very breath demanded it. I thought it was just my imagination until I was 11. That's when I finally saw one. Pale skin and eyes darker than the pits of hell.

It screamed at me and I ran. I ran through that maze of walls listening to it chase me. The sound of its claws scraping against the wall drawing more and more of them.

…I don't remember how I lost them. I must have found some hole or crevice to hide in. But I do remember not being able to sleep. Listening to them hunt me. I remember that like it was yesterday."

He was quiet for a long moment before Kagome spoke. "And that's why you can't sleep. Because you're afraid?"

Sesshomaru rolled his jaw. "…Yes. When you see them for the first time and it looks back into your eyes something just clicks. Maybe not at first but sooner or later it always happens. Its just there one night. Right when you close your eyes you see it staring back at you. Clear as the first time you saw it. And somehow you feel them in the darkness. You feel them watching you. Because they've felt you too. Sometimes you can block it out but not all the time. You just instinctually feel them watching you. And after a few hundred years the dreams kick in."

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly and stretched his arms out.

"But that's nothing you need to worry or know about and my voice is starting to hurt from talking so much."

Kagome made no move to get up. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked back at her incredulously. "What. For giving you nightmares?"

Kagome felt the heat from the fire rise to her cheeks. "No. I mean…for talking to me. I sort of have this irrational fear of silence. Inuyasha always used to get on my case about me always asking questions or making some comment or telling a story. It…just ever since I was little my father used to tell me stories before I went to bed. Sometimes they were scary or funny but I was always happy to hear them…to hear his voice. When he died I had such a hard time getting to sleep at night that I developed insomnia. Mom finally figured it out and would sing me to sleep after that. Must of lasted until I was thirteen.

I just…thank you for not just sitting in silence looking at me like I'm the weird little human. And I appreciate you trusting me with something like that from your past."

The demon lord looked at her momentarily before smiling wistfully. "You know I've known a lot of people in my time and I don't think I've ever told someone that story before. Not even to people I've been very close with…Something about you…"

Sesshomaru shook his head never bothering to complete his sentence out loud.

"Oh, well. If its stories you want I've got a thousand of them. And if it will make this journey a little more palpable for both of us then I suppose I can dust a few of them off for you. On the condition that that you start telling me a little bit about this future world you come from. Deal?"

Kagome smiled. "Deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a bath to take before the sun comes up."

Grabbing her things and lighting her flashlight Kagome set off for the nearby hot spring leaving a humming demon lord behind her. 'Maybe he won't be so bad after all.'

But even as she thought this she quickly turned around. The forest was abuzz with the sound of insects but not with what had just made the hairs on her arm stand up.

Standing alone in the forest the darkness around her lingered. And as it had since she was born silently watched her only now a little closer than it had before.

88888888

Author's notes:

It's been a long time hasn't it. I've been going through a lot of changes this past year and unfortunately I just haven't had the time to write for fun.

But hopefully that's going to start changing now and I'll be able to get this story into full swing.


	5. Chapter 4: A Brand New Man

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888888

Chapter 4: A Brand New Man

88888888888

_Secrets? I love secrets! Unless of course you never tell anyone. Then what's the point?_

_-Sesshomaru_

Age: 65

8888888888888

As Kagome wandered back to the campsite her mind raced. How many chances does someone get to ask a multi-century old being a question about his past? How many things had he seen in his travels, how much history had he played a part in?

"What do you ask someone like that anyway? Where do you even start?"

Kagome thought and thought intermittently savoring the crisp air against her freshly washed skin. Baths were a uncommon luxury in the feudal era especially when Inuyasha was calling the shots. Luckily Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind going out of his way to make camp at hot springs whenever he was able. She only hoped that her luck kept up.

A small light caught her eye as she walked. Looking down Kagome stopped in her tracks noticing a tiny mirror hiding behind a tree. It was only as she approached that she noticed that the mirror was in fact the most remarkable flower she'd ever seen.

It's petals were as clear as glass but the reflection that they produced was warped with unearthly colors that Kagome didn't even know existed. Almost as a reflex she bent down to touch the flower and was surprised to see it recoil ever so slightly from her touch. "Hmm, a glass flower."

After spending a few minutes marveling at the strange little flower she stood and made her way back to the camp. Dismissing the idea of plucking such a marvel of nature from its home outright.

Clearing the brush that surrounded their campsite Kagome was greeted with the still shirtless demon lord who had just put out their campfire. The rising sun seemed to curve around his chiseled form giving him an unearthly glow. She inwardly sighed wishing that Inuyasha hadn't disintegrated his shirt during their fight a few days earlier, Sesshomaru's half nude presence was really starting to get distracting. Then again a small yet vocal part in the back of her mind was all for the free eye candy.

Sesshomaru gave her a warm smile. "Ready to go?"

Kagome hesitated. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Sorry…still not used to you smiling. Still kind of weird."

The demon lord chuckled catching Kagome off guard. "Well get used to it. I refuse to travel with someone who's going to go wide eyed every time my lip curves."

"…Um, right."

Sesshomaru turned and began walking into the jungle forcing Kagome to follow suit. "So, you wanted to hear some stories?"

"Yeah, but I had a few questions first."

The demon lord seemed unfazed. "Go ahead."

"Why are your eyes blue? Aren't they supposed to be sort of…you know, amber?"

Sesshomaru spared an odd glance at her before facing forward again. "Strange question."

"Well…its just I've never seen a demon-immortal-you know with blue eyes."

"…My eyes were originally gold…or amber. But I changed them to blue when I started traveling the world."

"Oh…you can do that?"

"Didn't you know? Immortals are shape shifters. We are born into human form but are able to turn into a base spiritual form later in life." Sesshomaru looked back at her again. "Did you know I could turn into a dog?"

Kagome thought back to their first meeting. "Yeah, actually. You turned into one right after you tried to dissolve me."

Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand dismissively. "Well there you go."

"But your eyes?"

"It's a defense mechanism you know. The shape shifting. We do it to blend in. Do you think I looked like this when I traveled to Athens? Of course not, I'd stand out too much. As an immortal I can make minor changes to my human form. Skin color, eye color, hair color, slight facial changes, a broadening of the brow, a narrowing of the eyes, minor things like that. Then there's changing into our base animal form. For some it's not actually an animal, sometimes their form is an ogre or a troll or a dragon of some kind. Regardless most spend a lot of time in that form when we first learn how to do it. _It's fun you know_. Problem being that your instincts are stronger in that form. Hard to think. Some prefer it for the power but most tend to change back after a while."

"Right. But why blue eyes and why silver hair?"

"Oh, well silver is my natural hair color. I kind of like it."

Kagome paused for a moment before pressing him further. "And the eyes?"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and stared back at her as if the answer was as clear as day. Then he simply shrugged and said, "Blue's my favorite color."

"…Oh"

The demon lord stood there waiting for a moment before sliding his hands into his pockets and continuing on.

"So…umm…next question. What was your family like?"

"…My family?"

"Yeah, you know when you were a kid."

"…I suppose I already told you that I lived in a small mercenary village didn't I. My father's name was Kel. He adopted me when I was about 4 or 5, can't quite remember. I had a brother though, my best friend from before my adoption. His name was Shin, he had purple hair and always had this stupid grin on his face. Worried far too much for his age.

I had several mothers…ha, for a while when I was young I thought you could just trade wives out when you got bored of each other. I remember Shin and I waking up some mornings with pieces of paper pined to our shirts. They would have women's names written on them. Most of the time it was the name of whoever our father had taken home the night before. Though sometimes he was too drunk to get the name right.

I had a sister for a little while too but she went off to live with one of the women that my father married. Can't even remember her name…"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly looking down at the small cliff he had just discovered.

Kagome looked over the edge to see the steep drop and the forest below. "Wow. Long drop."

The demon lord said nothing, looking down over the cliff as if he was looking for something specific.

"I think I see a incline over there. If we backtrack a bit we can probably get down that way."

That's when she heard Sesshomaru whisper. "I remember."

"What?"

And suddenly he was on her, his claws digging into her arms not quite painfully but firm enough to keep her from escaping. And he was smiling, happily…a little too happily. "I remember this spot, I remember being here."

"Uhhh…great…super…"

Sesshomaru's claws loosened as he took a step back arms raised in the air laughing. "Don't you get it? I'm free. It all felt so strange. I've been trapped in that damn imaginary city for so long. And everything-Hades-the injury-everything just seemed so strange but I'm here! I'm really here!"

"That's great Sesshomaru. And I'm super happy for you. So maybe you can stop spinning around so close to that cliff. And _maybe_ you can also stop acting like a crazy person for a little while cuz it's really freaking me out."

And with that Sesshomaru stopped spinning and walked away from the cliff still laughing like a giddy child. "But don't you see. It's me, it's always been me. And now I'm here and I can feel this air and smell these trees. Living, breathing, existing in flesh and blood. Hundreds of years I was stuck inside my own mind and now I'm out again! You'll excuse me if I feel like a child in a toy store!"

Kagome could feel her hands shaking. Were these mood swings going to be normal because if so she did not want to stick around for when bi-polar Sesshomaru turns into super angry Sesshomaru. "Okay, I get it you're excited. That's fine. But you might want to tone it down a bit…"

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted down to his pants half way through Kagome's second sentence. By the third he was already running his hands across the fabric.

"…and you're not even listening to me are you?"

"Silk! I remember silk!" Sesshomaru gasped and jumped three times. "And boots! They're so comfortable! And they fit!" Throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture he addressed Kagome directly again. "I know that may seem strange, fitting boots, but when the arrows start flying you take what you can get. Oh, how could it have taken me so long to remember you, oh joys of the physical world?"

Taking a few cautionary steps towards the demon lord Kagome saw his little episode winding down. "That's great Sesshomaru. Boots are great. Now lets go back a bit. You said you remember being here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in understanding. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I was here before I remember this place."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "You do. You know where we are?"

"Yes, of course. I fell…here. I fell off this cliff when I was a child. I was right…" Sesshomaru moved back next to the edge of the cliff obviously reliving an old memory. "Right here. And-" The demon lord pointed off behind Kagome. "They were over there, and she was over there. And…I fell back into the trees. I could hear them yelling for me. We were on a trip. I was twelve and we were here to see…something."

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome with a bright light in his eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

"…I want to show you something."

And now she was freaking out again. "O-okay."

Like a bolt of lighting Sesshomaru leaped from the side of the cliff towards a rocky incline. "Follow me!"

"Wait! What? Sesshomaru!"

888888888888

After spending most of the day chasing down a silver haired demon lord Kagome had quite easily decided that her previous view of Sesshomaru being bipolar was off by a significant margin. If anything the man was off his damn rocker.

The entire day, not just most of the day, but the entire day he kept just within sight of her yelling after her to keep up and that _it _wasn't much farther! She had no idea what '_it' _was and any time she yelled "what is it" in any variation of the question Sesshomaru would at best respond with a casual "you'll see!"

But she hadn't stopped, the whole day, she hadn't stopped. Mostly because Sesshomaru was moving so quickly that she was afraid he'd leave her behind. Jumping from tree to tree and from river to spring the man was making excellent time to wherever he was going. And she was doing just as well except with at least three times the effort. Hell, she didn't even know she could move as long or as fast as she had been let alone for the entire day.

It was like running a marathon against someone who was consistently in front of you, not even breaking a sweat, all while narrating, in surprising detail, his first time here. And oh it was a story to tell!

She especially loved the play by play of every single thought, of which he can apparently remember exactly as they happened, that crossed his mind on every step of his magical journey through the woods when he was twelve. Yes, this odd story, clipped with references that she barely understood, was also held together sparingly with other stories of his childhood family that she would have found so much more interesting if she hadn't been trying to keep up with him.

But what was the most impressive was his never ending store of enthusiasm. The only way she could describe it was a dog set on permanent puppy mode. Somehow he was tapping into some well of permanent energy keeping him happy and carefree long after Kagome had lost the energy to stay pissed off.

After the first few hours she had actually found a nice pacing pausing only momentarily to eat something, drink some water, or refill her canteens. Yet she kept moving long after she would have normally passed out. Something was keeping her on her feet. She could almost feel it around her sort of pushing her forward. At least until the sun went down.

It was when she was crossing the umpteenth stream she'd seen that day that she hit the wall. She fell to her hands and knees in the middle of the stream barely feeling the water as it trickled through her jeans.

She wanted to get up, she really did, even if just to claw her way out of the inch high water. But she had nothing left. She couldn't even call out to Sesshomaru. So she stayed there in that position for what must have been at least twenty minutes before she heard his voice.

"Kagome?"

The sound of it. That's what fueled the sudden burst of anger she felt. As if he didn't know why she had collapsed. As if he had just finally noticed that he'd done something wrong.

Something rose up in her like a fire of righteous fury. This was the moment, this was what it was all leading up to. The moment she was going to stand up to that pompous jackass and set him straight.

With a burst of renewed vigor Kagome stood on rubbery legs that turned to steel and looked into Sesshomaru's blue eyes with a determination that she'd never felt before.

Taking a single deep breath to prepare her lungs for the torrent of obscenities that she was about to utter she reached out pointing a still dripping index finger at the demon lord honing in on the dead center of his chest.

Kagome uttered a single word laced with venom and ice that she had only previously reserved for Naraku, "_YOU_…"

Then she vomited and passed out face first in the stream.

888888888888

Her mind woke just before her body did. Though she could tell hours had passed her thoughts were still clinging to what she had been trying to scream at Sesshomaru.

Once she regained the power to mover her sore and rubbery muscles Kagome sat up coming face to face with a concerned demon lord. The expression on his perfect face marred with an annoyingly disarming compassion. She saw his lips moving, saying something about lying back down and needing rest but she would have none of it. She had drawn her line in the sand and she was not going to back down now.

"No. You're going-" Kagome held back what almost became a dry heave. "You're going to listen to me mister.

I don't care who you think you are but this stops now! I just ran from dawn till dusk trying to keep up with you for some stupid thing that you just happened to remember on a whim. I thought, just for a little while, that maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible thing to travel with you but YOU…_YOU_ are nothing but a rollercoaster of emotions. First you're pissy, then you're angry, then you cool down just enough to make me think you're normal, and then you go COMPLETLEY INSANE!

You know at this point I think I would actually prefer the other Sesshomaru. At least he was consistent! At least with him you knew where you stood! 'You're human trash and I could care less if you lived or died?' Great! Super! I can handle that! But you! You're just a jackass who generates more questions by his very existence than most people can answer in a lifetime! I mean who are you? Who was he? Why the hell would you even make something like him? And when you're done with that maybe you can explain to me why you're so DAMN WEIRD!"

Sesshomaru sat up straight but said nothing. The compassion in his expression had quickly turned into barely restrained annoyance.

"Well? Nothing? Don't have anything to say for yourself? Or are you just not used to being called on your bullshit?" Kagome was panting now and her vision was getting a little blurry but she would be damned before she was going to pass out one more time in front of him.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it either struggling with what he was going to say to her or stalling until she passed out.

So Kagome waited, and tilted her head slightly as if to enunciate the fact that she was demanding an answer.

And then he spoke, eyes drifting downwards and voice soft as if he was answering to his scolding mother. "I made him…to do what I couldn't."

Oh, no. She'd heard that one before. He was not getting off that easy. "And what's that? Hmmm? I already know more about you and your sentient personalities than most. What are you still hiding from me?"

"…I made him…to kill people."

"…To kill people. I've seen you kill someone. Did you need him to do your dirty work for you?"

"You don't understand-"

"No Sesshomaru I don't understand! I don't understand because you are always confusing the hell out of me. So make it simple tell me clear as day. Right now."

"…Kagome. I didn't make him to kill a few people that I didn't like. I made him to kill innocent people. Millions of them."

A weight set itself in Kagome's stomach sucking up all the pain her weary body felt and condensing it right next to her heart.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. "I was contacted…by a foreign deity. She needed me to find something before someone else did. It was a powerful artifact. One that could destroy all life as we know it…or defend us in our greatest time of need. But it had outlived its purpose. And so I agreed to help her because…because I was afraid. I was afraid and I was angry. The man who was looking for it had done me a great harm and I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. So I found it, and I stopped him. And that's when I realized what it was. Something so dangerous that it couldn't be allowed to exist any longer. So I destroyed it.

…And she praised me. She didn't think that I would do it…but I did. But it wasn't that simple. Something like that is never just gone. You can always track it down as long as certain conditions were met. And when I realized what I had to do to truly destroy it. I panicked. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it.

I would have to kill every single person who knew the true purpose of the artifact. As long as they remained alive someone could still restore the artifact by delving into their memories…an entire city…an entire city had a history of the artifact built throughout their legends. In their books, on their walls, painted throughout the very essence of the city itself. I had to destroy them…them and so many others.

But I couldn't!" Sesshomaru's eyes locked on to hers pleading for understanding. "I couldn't. I'm no saint but I refused to kill an innocent person. That was the line I would not cross. But I didn't have a choice! I asked her if there was another way. I pleaded with her but she would always answer the same. That I was the one who had to find the way. That it was my decision. Because it was meant as a balancing act the only way I could save everyone was to damn myself.

So I made him. And I poured every ounce of joy and compassion, and the pain and horror of it being stripped away. I made him into my weapon. With a singular purpose and the drive to accomplish it…The ends always justify the means. That was his argument. And I hated him for it.

I hated him more than anything and I wanted him to fail. I wanted them to rise up against him and put us out of our misery. Because I didn't want to live in a world were he was right. The ends do not always justify the means. Not on that scale.

…But he was right…And he won. He killed…so many. Women…children…whole families cut down together screaming in pain and asking what they had done to deserve that fate.

He would never have admitted it. But he hesitated. I put just a little too much of myself in him and he hesitated at the end. And he hated me for it. He called me his moral compass. One that he would always ignore.

…And I hated myself too. I hated what I had done to myself. So I let him have our body knowing my hatred and pain would poison him. He would die and I would die with him. But for some reason I came back. For some reason even when he died I came back because I still know there's something out there that remembers. Some life out there that I have to snuff out before I can rest. Someone who's still looking for some trace of that artifact and needs to be stopped.

…So that's the story. And I don't even know why I just told it to you. Up till now its been my private shame to burden and weigh me down. I let him kill all those people because I couldn't find another way…and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything…for all of this."

Both of them sat in silence for a few long moments taking in the significance of what was just said. Before Sesshomaru finally stood. When he spoke it was as soft as it was before.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before midnight…Try to eat something and get some rest."

And with that he was gone.

Kagome tasted the stale aftertaste of bile in her mouth and put her hands over her eyes tying desperately to dislodge the weight under her heart.

88888888888

She had spent only an hour awake. It had been spent eating and washing off the day's sweat, grime, and what was left of the vomit on her shirt which, thankfully, wasn't much.

When she awoke it was to the sound of her own mind telling her to wake up.

Unfortunately her mind and her body were not on the same page because the latter hurt like hell. "Kagome, wake up."

"Shut up brain. It's time to sleep."

"Wake up."

"No."

"Priestess."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and were rewarded with the sight of Sesshomaru kneeling over her. "Nnnnnn…I don't see the sun so this had better be good."

Sesshomaru smiled weakly and took her hand. "It is."

With that he gently pulled her out of her sleeping bag and began carrying her as Inuyasha had so many times before. At first she was more than a little annoyed by this but as she attempted to struggle she quickly found out that her muscles were on Sesshomaru's side.

So there she laid on Sesshomaru's back, in her pink pajamas with little yellow ducks on them, head planted on his shoulder, barely conscious, being carried who knows where by a shirtless demon lord.

For a little while she almost thought she was still asleep.

88888888888

Kagome drifted in and out of consciousness as the sun began to rise. When Sesshomaru finally put her down it was on a small hill overlooking a long and slightly foggy plain.

Sitting with her legs crossed in the damp grass Kagome rubbed her eyes until she was mostly awake. "So…where are we?"

"We're here."

"I know we're here. But were _is_ hear?" Kagome responded groggily.

"No. I mean this is what I wanted to show you."

Kagome looked around. "You wanted to show me…the sunset? It's nice I guess. A little cloudy though."

"No, not the sunset."

"The mountains? They're a little closer. Is this supposed to be some kind of shortcut?"

"No and no."

"Well I know you didn't lead me here to see the fog." Kagome looked around trying to find something that would have warranted Sesshomaru's previous excitement. "…Nice hill, big tree behind us, grass isn't too tall or too short, I really don't know okay."

"Just wait for the clouds to clear a little."

Kagome sighed in defeat.

"…I'm sorry."

Shaking her head a little to rid herself of the last vestiges of slumber Kagome turned to the demon lord sitting next to her. "Do what now?"

He turned to her and met her eyes. "I'm sorry. For yesterday…and for before. The bruise on your neck. I don't remember doing it but I bet it was me wasn't it."

"…Yeah, when you woke up. You really don't remember?"

"Some breeds of immortals…feel things differently than humans."

"Like, you have different emotions or something?"

"Yes…well, no. Not different, we just feel them more intensely than humans do. It clouds our judgment and makes things…well, difficult. Usually I keep mine in check but being connected with a physical body again after so long…I'm sorry."

"…Thanks." And suddenly she found that she meant it. Maybe all she needed was a little rest, some food in her stomach, and a sincere apology but all the anger she'd felt earlier seemed to fade away. Or maybe it had faded earlier and she was just now realizing it. "So will you tell me what's so important about this place?"

Sesshomaru looked out towards the fog covered plains. "My father took us here."

Kagome groaned, "Yes I remember. For a scouting trip that was supposed to give you a refresher on your survival skills. But he actually just wanted to show you and everyone something which is when you fell off the cliff and everyone spent the entire trip looking for you. I heard it in _vivid _detail yesterday remember. But what did he actually take you here _for_? Why here?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I took you here to show it to you but to this spot in particular…because it's sentimental to me. And I wanted to see it one last time."

Messaging her neck Kagome was having a hard time imagining what would be sentimental to Sesshomaru. "Oh really. Got your first sword here? Is this where you got that knife you went crazy over?"

Sesshomaru laughed. "No. This is where I fell in love for the first time."

Not in a million years did Kagome think that Sesshomaru would say something that would floor her like that. But there it was. She tried to work her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to work.

Sesshomaru took one look at her and laughed again. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"I-um-wow."

The demon lord propped himself up and pointed just down the hill. "I had wandered out of the forest and was sitting right down there. To watch the sunset. I knew everyone was looking for me but I was tired and I wanted to see what my father had been going on about. And for some reason I looked behind me and saw that one big old tree sitting up on the top of that hill…and there she was."

"Akira."

"Yeah." Sesshomaru responded wistfully. "She was looking right down at me sitting right under that tree. I was twelve and she was thirteen. We'd been set up to be married the next year. Kyto thought that since I'd been calling him uncle all that time it would be funny if me and his daughter made it official. Me and her had been friends for a long time, or at least a long time for a twelve year old, so we were both fine with it.

But that day was special. I walked up to her and sat down under that tree. She laid her head down on my shoulder and we watched the most beautiful sunrise we'd ever seen in our lives. And in that moment every thought I had just faded away except for one.

That one thought was that there was no one I would rather watch that sunrise with than her."

Kagome knew she was supposed to say something but she didn't know what. But as if her body decided to say something for her she felt her hand place itself over his. And for a brief moment she could swear that she felt what Sesshomaru felt that day. Overwhelming unadulterated love.

But then it was gone. And she was left feeling only Sesshomaru's smooth skin under hers.

Just as she was about to say something Sesshomaru lifted his other hand and pointed to the mountains.

"Look. The clouds are parting."

As she looked towards the mountains the fog on the plains lifted and the clouds parted.

The first rays of sunlight hit the field revealing millions of glass flowers reflecting everything in colors that human eyes could never have seen under normal circumstances. The lifting fog caught the light in wisps drifting like dyed waves above and around them. And as Kagome's mind opened to the stunning comprehension of what she was seeing she took in a long breath feeling the scene permeate the very essence of her being. Time slowed to a halt and she could feel, hear, and see the universe in all its majesty for the first time.

There on that hill she sat with tears of joy streaming down her face, awestruck in every sense of the word. Mind clear from worldly desires and devoid of the pain her body had felt only moments ago.

Kagome sat there, her hand on top of Sesshomaru's watching the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen in her life.


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Basics

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

8888888888

Chapter 5: Back to Basics

888888888

"_The enemy is well trained, well armed, and well rested. We are a large collection of prisoners who have been sent to fight them with sticks and stones in the middle of an artic wasteland. I am here to teach you how to kick their ass!"_

_Sesshomaru-_

Age: 61

888888888

Kagome sat perfectly still as she tried to focus her holy powers throughout her body. The miniature waterfall behind her provided a constant stream of clear water just as it helped clear her mind. Over the hours she found it was easy to lose herself in the peace of that stream sitting quietly in her one-piece navy blue swimsuit. But what was not peaceful was the demon lord's presence on the other side of the shallow stream.

Another seed from the fruit Sesshomaru was eating zipped past her head. Trying not to concentrate on the six or seven seeds that were already stuck in her hair Kagome did her best to refocus and retain her inner peace.

Let everything go, that's what she kept telling herself.

Let the energy flow out and around you.

Breathe in and-

Kagome herd a loud THOP as a seed hit the top of her ear.

Spinning around quickly to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree with a yellow fruit in one hand and seeds in the other Kagome couldn't stop herself from glaring at the bored demon. With a calm and measured air of annoyance Kagome addressed him. "Please stop."

Sesshomaru swallowed a mouthful of fruit. "I can't, how else are we supposed to know if it's working? I could throw rocks if you'd prefer."

Kagome took a long breath to keep her rising anger down. "You're the one who wanted me to do this. So why do you keep trying to distract me?"

"You've been trying for half the morning. I'd assumed this would have been easy for you being a, what did you call it? 'A highly experienced priestess' if I remember correctly."

"A highly experienced _untrained_ priestess. And I do remember emphasizing the _untrained_ part but you said, 'Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle it.' Remember?"

Sesshomaru sat down and tossed the carcass of the fruit he'd just finished off to the side. "Well I can't be right all the time. Go ahead and take a break."

Kagome sighed and wrapped herself in her yellow towel. "Why am I doing this anyway?"

"Do you remember four days ago when you ran for nearly an entire day?"

"Don't remind me."

"Do you think it's normal for you to be able to do that?"

"Well I've been walking almost non stop for the past four years. I'm probably a little fitter than the average nineteen year old. Plus I passed out after."

"Kagome, I've known a lot of people in my time. Not many of them can move like that for an entire day. And the ones that can don't do it by relying on muscle alone."

"So what?"

"So, there's a very specific technique that immortals and others who can manipulate spiritual energy are able to perform. They can call on that energy to boost their physical endurance and strength. Quite frankly, and I mean no offense, but I can take one look at you and I know that you could not have done what you did without at least passively using that ability."

Kagome thought back to what she'd felt that day. The whole time she had sensed something pushing her along. Allowing her to keep up with the energetic demon lord. "Wait, but I've never even heard of this before now."

"Maybe you're a natural. Maybe it was a fluke. I can't know until I get a full measure of your potential."

"But why? What's it to you?"

"Think about it. If you can move faster and without wearing yourself down this little journey of ours will take no time at all…relatively speaking."

"So why am I trying to put up a barrier around myself?"

"Because it's very difficult and I wanted to see if you could do it."

Kagome drooped a little. "Well I can't."

"You can't _now_. But if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll eventually get it."

"Uh-huh, and who's going to teach me? You?" Suddenly an image of Sesshomaru in priestess robes popped into her mind causing her to stifle a laugh.

Sesshomaru, obviously taking the laugh the wrong way, twitched. "I'll have you know that I studied the finer points of spiritual energy manipulation for years. I've been taught by monks of half a dozen mystic orders, studied under some of the greatest wizards that Caldathir has ever produced…I spent seven years tending a high priestess's garden watching her teach children half your age to combat evil sprits. I assure you that my teaching credentials are quite in order."

Kagome looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry but you lost me when you said you were a wizard."

Sesshomaru did nothing to hide his annoyance. "I didn't say I was a wizard. I said I studied under them."

Smiling Kagome decided to poke the dog demon a little harder. "You also said you were a gardener."

"…I think you're missing the point."

"That you can do magic. That's what you're saying right?"

"I'm saying that I can guide you through some basic techniques that will help you manipulate your spiritual energy."

"…What kind of magic can you do?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome I need you to focus on your-"

"Oh come on! You can't just tell someone that you learned magic and expect them to believe you without a little example."

"…If I show you one spell will you take this seriously?"

"Promise. One magic trick and I shall commit myself to you oh great and powerful sensei."

"They are not tricks! They are-"

"Illusions?"

Sesshomaru glared angrily.

"Okay." Kagome zipped her mouth shut and gestured for the would be wizard to proceed.

Standing up Sesshomaru picked up a leaf from the ground and held it in front of him. Raising his hand he stared at the leaf intensely and snapped his fingers.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru blinked and snapped again…and again…and again. Then looked back at Kagome.

The priestess sat on her rock smiling pleasantly waiting for something to happen.

The demon lord cleared his throat. "It's been a while." Then he snapped again…and again…and again.

"So…what's the leaf going to do."

"…It is supposed to catch on fire."

"When you snap your fingers."

"…Yes."

"Cool…When?"

Snap…Snap…Snap…

"…"

Snap…Snap…Snap…

No longer paying attention Kagome began to towel off her hair removing the seeds from Sesshomaru's fruit.

Snap…Snap…Snap…

Glancing back she saw that the demon lord had abandoned all pretense of amazing her with his magical prowess. His fingers were now right next to the leaf as if moving them closer would somehow increase his chances of success.

Snap…Snap…Snap…Snap…Snap…

Turning back to the waterfall Kagome smiled as she began to mediate again.

Snap…Snap…Snap…SnapSnapSnapSnap…

"Sesshomaru."

Snap, "…"

"It's really hard to concentrate with you making all that noise over there."

Kagome heard a short growl and footsteps as Sesshomaru walked off still snapping.

The priestess sighed happily. It felt good to win one every once and a while.

888888888888

In the four days that had passed since the most amazing sunrise of her life. Sesshomaru had entertained her with stories of his travels around the world, or at least he had begun to. To her surprise the demon lord remembered his past is surprising detail. Exact wording of conversations, glowing descriptions of scenery and natural beauty, and twists and turns that novels could be written about. To her surprise, though his accomplishments during the journeys were fantastic if not heroic, he attributed most of his success to a 'great deal of luck and a small modicum of skill.'

She had just gotten to the part of his story where he was training with monks in the Himalayas who were teaching him the finer points of martial arts and spiritual control. Every part of his story was dotted with bits of humor and traces of his own wonder at the world around him.

But now…

But now it was night and he was sitting across from her holding the same leaf from earlier in the morning still snapping his fingers like an idiot. Granted at a much slower and less enthusiastic pace. The campfire between them cast a hollow light giving Sesshomaru an almost ethereal glow that would have been impressive if the scene hadn't been so pathetic.

All things considered she was beginning to consider that some of his fantastic stories may have been a little…

Snap…Snap…

Exaggerated.

Snap…Snap…

"At least you're persistent."

Sesshomaru exhaled in defeat. "I studied for twelve years at that academy, studied every school of magic, learned every ritual in the books, I was correcting my teachers in my arcane theory class by my seventh year. Maybe I wasn't the best at practical application but I could at least do spells at a disciple level. And now…now I can't even convert sound into fire."

"Wait. Sound into fire?"

"That's what I said."

"Then wouldn't it be easier if you just made a louder sound?"

Sesshomaru lowered his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes. But that's not the point."

"…Then what is the point?"

The demon lord slammed one powerful hand through the log he was sitting on. His voice rang out with both irritation and exhaustion, "That I used to be able to do this!"

Kagome winced. This was getting a little awkward.

Obviously aware that his emotions were getting the better of him Sesshomaru breathed in centering himself. When he exhaled his face had returned to its usual state of being five degrees away from emotionless.

Kagome decided now was probably a good time to switch tones to comforting. "It's okay you know."

Sesshomaru looked up still looking a little annoyed.

"I went through this a lot when I was first figuring out my powers. Sometimes I'd charge an arrow and nothing would happen. But even though I couldn't purify demons every time I wanted to I still practiced got better at archery. And now, even though I can't make my energy into a barrier, I almost never miss a shot. I guess what I'm saying is…that even though you can't do magic anymore you've still got lots of other stuff you can do."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed making Kagome a little nervous. Did he think she was being condescending or was he upset that she was trying to console him? Maybe he didn't like being compared to her?

The demon lord stood and extended a hand towards the campfire as if he were going to ask if for change. Then as fast as lightning his other hand bolted up causing the fire between them to sputter and die. An eerie second passed between them as Kagome actually felt heat being sucked into the still glowing wood.

Then, with the same abruptness that the flame died, a towering column of flame shot from the ground reaching into the clouds. Heat poured out of the flames like a furnace causing Kagome to scamper away and shield her face from the oppressive blast.

Kagome strained to open her eyes until she heard a loud sucking sound and saw the column retreat back down towards the earth leaving the campfire as it was only moments ago.

And there he was standing by his log with his hands presented. Wordlessly challenging her to say something.

The priestess found her voice seconds later. "Wow."

"_Magic_."

888888888888888

As it turns out controlling an existing fire was much easier that converting one form of energy into another. Or at least that was what Sesshomaru explained to her the next morning. When she asked why he hadn't just done that in the first place his answer surprised her.

He told her that he had worked so long and hard to perfect the energy conversion spell before he left the academy that it was a point of pride that he should be able to perform it again.

Apparently it had taken him nearly a year to get the spell right the last time.

So the next morning they met by the waterfall and Kagome began meditating…again. But this time under her new sensei.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord did not stir from under his tree. To most it would have looked like he was taking a afternoon nap but Kagome knew that he was awake. "Yes."

"How come I've never seen you use magic before?"

"Quite frankly I'm not very good at it. I only know a few spells and I'm horrible at improvising them. That and most of the ones that I do know are far more covert. Things like altering my scent, reading threads of fate, sensing the perfect moment to act, or erecting a mental shield to prevent telepathy. Though I'm surprised that you've never seen me use any vulgar magic before. You've never seen me turn steal to clay?"

"No."

"Manipulate shadows or sounds?"

"No."

"Summon acid from my hands?"

"Oh…yeah. I remember that one." Kagome shivered. "How about flying?"

"Flying? No, I can't fly."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw you fly before. I was actually wondering why we were walking all the way to the portal instead of flying."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened. "Are you sure you saw me fly?"

"Yeah…pretty sure. You picked yourself up off the ground and flew away on a little cloud."

The demon lord closed his eyes and banged the back of his head on the tree. "He learned how to fly."

Kagome winced. "I'm guessing you can't."

"…"

"That's a no." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't think this is working."

"You need to clear your mind. You're thinking too much."

"My mind was clear all of yesterday and this morning. I think we should try something else."

Sesshomaru rose and walked across the stream planting himself down right in front of her. "Give me your hands."

"Why?"

"I'm going to do a simple ritual that should give your spiritual energy a little push."

Hesitantly Kagome placed her hands in the demon lord's and was struck by how soft his skin was. It was almost like he'd never held a sword let alone worked a day in his life. Her mind drifted back to Inuyasha's hands remembering how rough and calloused they were from wielding Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to pour some of my energy into you forcing some of yours out into me. Since you're not an immortal our energy won't be compatible. So this may burn a bit."

"Wait, burn? How bad?"

"It's going to be painful but because we're only trading a little energy it shouldn't leave any physical marks."

"Great…so…this is basically like taking water out of two cups and then pouring the water back into the opposite cups?"

"If you need to put it into an analogy, then yes. Except we'll only be switching out a little water."

Nervously Kagome closed her eyes. "Okay…whenever you're ready."

"Clear your mind and feel the energy in your hands."

Ignoring the lukewarm palms pressed against hers Kagome tried her best to 'feel the energy in her hands.'

Almost immediately a familiar warmth began to spread up her arms and surround her body. The waterfall in the background began to silence itself and the world around her narrowed down to only her and the demon lord connected to her.

And then it happened, though not quite as Sesshomaru explained. She'd transferred energy into countless arrows in the past but this was so much more. Kagome's energy came flooding out of her like a geyser and instead of pain she felt only a warm flow of raw power, almost comforting in its movement, pour into her.

For a moment Kagome existed in two places just as Sesshomaru did. Their souls embraced feeding off each other. She felt pain and sadness mixed with regret and an overwhelming loneliness invade her mind. And then nothing.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru on his back in the stream with a look of bewilderment on his face. His voice was measured but she could sense an uneasiness in him. "What did you do?"

She didn't know how to respond. "I…I don't know…What did you do?"

Sesshomaru stood not seeming to notice that he was covered in water. "That…should not have happened so quickly."

Kagome looked at her hands causing the demon lord to do the same. "Didn't you say that was going to hurt?"

"It was supposed to. But instead I didn't feel a thing. With all the spiritual energy that passed between us…the flesh should have burned right off our arms."

"Well…umm, good thing that didn't happen."

"It's as if our souls recognized each other. As if we were somehow artificially linked. Though I'm not sure how that's possible."

A weight formed in her chest.

The demon lord looked into her eyes. "Do you know anything about this?"

Kagome's mind raced. She knew she had to lie but words failed her. If she said something, anything, he would suspect something. She couldn't afford to let him know what she was hiding.

Not knowing what else to do Kagome simply exhaled and let her eyes wander down as she shook her head in reply. She did her best to seem overwhelmed by the whole situation and prayed the demon lord bought it.

Sesshomaru's gaze held a few seconds longer before he stepped forward and sat next to Kagome. He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Are you all right?"

Kagome felt a jolt of negative emotions surge through her again. Her voice shook when she answered him. "Yeah, it was sort of a rush. I kind of feel a little drained."

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and stared at her before standing. She dared herself to look up dreading what she knew would be a accusing glare but by the time Kagome's head rose he was already walking away like nothing had happened. "I'll go get your things. Wait here and rest. If you feel up to it try meditating again. It should help even out your breathing."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'll do that."

As the demon lord walked away Kagome felt a diminishing emotional surge pulling her in Sesshomaru's direction. Slowly but surely the farther Sesshomaru got from her the faster the negative emotions drained away until she was left with only her own fear and anxiety.

The answer hit her hard. The ritual had worked exactly as it was supposed to. Their spiritual energy was traded just as planned, albeit more than had been expected. Looking down at her hands Kagome was already feeling power buzzing at her fingertips.

However it had apparently unlocked something else. When Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder she felt the same surge of emotions that she'd felt during the ritual. Somehow the scroll's link between them had expanded.

"This…is getting complicated."


	7. Chapter 6: Son of Lilith

All rights to Inuyasha and its characters are reserved by Rumiko Takahashi

88888888

Chapter 6: Son of Lilith

88888888

_Sai, if there's one thing I can tell you about culture in the Annex world its that humans love their little myths and stories. They love to talk about gods and demons and think just because some drunken poet wrote down some story about a god that its true. Well, as it turns out, they usually get the idea though they tend to get the specifics wrong._

_Sesshomaru-_

_Age: 1503_

_88888888_

It had been the night before their supposed departure from 'meditating by a stream 101.' Despite the learning curve of having Sesshomaru as a teacher Kagome had made amazing progress in discovering how to boost her physical strength and endurance. He had even helped her learn how to create a small protective barrier around herself and control her body to the point where she barely had to eat or drink anything. Which she thought was pretty freaking awesome.

The best part was that after her little episode with Sesshomaru it had only taken her five days to learn all of them. The unfortunate part was that also meant five extra days spent with the demon lord with whom she now had a empathic connection to. Luckily she could only feel his emotions when he touched her or vice versa.

Luckily the connection only affected her and touching Sesshomaru was easy enough to avoid. He wasn't big on hugs.

What was not so easily avoided was the scroll's link to Sesshomaru's past which, as is just so happens, was her current problem.

The lack of trees almost took Kagome by surprise when she woke up. A immediate weariness overtook her as she realized that she was getting used to this.

White sand stretched out for as far as the eye could see. A strange feeling of importance flooded her as she looked out into the desert. Something was happening soon. Kagome's hairs stood on end.

She'd felt like this before. Many times in fact. Back in school when they would show old news reports or films from important moments in history. The moon landing, the Berlin Wall collapsing, grand speeches from old historical figures, all of them felt like this.

"So, where am I today?"

88888888

Blue eyes closed as Sesshomaru sighed in a veiled attempt to hide his boredom. The sound of the slow methodical trotting his horse made in the sand was literally the only thing he could hear in this barren wasteland aside from the wind.

The sun beat down on Sesshomaru's robes and bronzed skin forcing the immortal to pull down the cloth covering his face and take a quick drink of the water from one of his water skins.

Placing the pouch back in the white silk robes he had been given for his journey Sesshomaru pulled out his map and reoriented himself. "Oasis, oasis, oasis, where in Zeus's name is that oasis? Near Mount Quarantania wasn't it?" Sesshomaru sighed again. "Why the hell the Romans want this place is beyond me."

The horse reeled back shaking Sesshomaru's concentration. "What?"

Shaking its head the horse began making a strange neighing sound. "What! What is it?"

Looking up the immortal was treated to the sight of palm trees, grass, and water. "Oh…good job."

Slowly plodding along until he reached the oasis Sesshomaru then jumped off his horse and began filling his water skins anew. The lapping and gulping sounds his horse was making right next to him reminded him of the lowest of the three pouches he was keeping on his person. Pulling it out the immortal let the wine he'd gotten in the last village slide down his throat giving him a refreshing warmth in his chest. "Ahhh."

Sparing a glace to his side he held out the water skin towards the horse.

"Want some?"

The horse reared back its head in acknowledgment then continued gulping down water.

Sesshomaru recapped the skin and placed it on his belt. "Suit yourself."

Taking his map out once more Sesshomaru tried to again resituate himself. "Okay, now that we're back on track…"

The sound of a horse sprinting caught Sesshomaru's ear as he caught the sight of a rider and his horse rushing past the oasis and towards the mountain in the distance. "Someone's in a hurry."

Focusing again on his map the immortal was once again roused by the sound of another rider chasing the first. "Hn."

Before Sesshomaru could look back at his map again several more riders raced past. "…Odd."

Curiosity getting the better of him Sesshomaru looked back and found the strangest of sights. The desert was rising up to meet him. The entire horizon was filled with sand and the sound of wind racing towards him in a deadly fury. "Oh…hoooly SHIT!"

Jumping on his saddle in one swift motion Sesshomaru kicked the horse into motion and whipped the reigns. "KYAH!"

The horse tore into the ground under it and raced forward. Sesshomaru knew he had to reach the mountain and fast.

Moments stretched into the eternity and the sound of the roaring wind became louder and louder.

The mountain seemed to grow larger and larger but always seemed just out of his grasp. Sand kicked up around Sesshomaru as the wind sent granules of quartz into his eyes. 'Come on, come on, you can make it!'

Minutes of heart stopping waiting passed before the immortal realized there was no way he could reach the mountain in time. A look back showed Sesshomaru a wall of sand reaching into the heavens descending upon his tiny form.

Within seconds sand blocked out his vision and turned the day's sky into eternal darkness. Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard his horse cry out before he was suddenly sent airborne only to land on the darkened dune knocking himself unconscious.

88888888

The immortal had lost all sense of time. The only thing he knew was that his last breath of air had probably saved his life though he had no idea how much longer that would last.

The weight of compacted sand pressed down on him like and anvil.

Summoning his strength Sesshomaru burst from the sand and crawled back onto his shifting prison. Dusting himself off and pulling the sand encrusted cloth from his head the immortal shook out his shoulder length silver hair. He hated this part. Every time he wanted to go somewhere some god wanted tribute. Tribute that they would inevitably try to use so that he would be bound into their service for all eternity.

Best to just get it over with.

"Okay. Okay." Sesshomaru looked up to the sky speaking as sarcastically as possible. "_I'm sorry_."

Dark clouds formed from clear skies and loomed over the vast desert.

Sighing the immortal spoke again with a little more reverence in his voice. "Fine. I'm sorry I intruded upon your domain oh great dessert god!"

The clouds above him darkened ominously.

"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to be outside of my territory but I'm traveling these days. I have no intention of staying in your realm and I do not seek to interfere with your works. I only wish to pass through. You see I was on my way to Egypt and-"

Rain began to fall.

"…Right…" With a voice still tinted in sarcasm Sesshomaru hesitantly opened his arms in a prayerful gesture. "Oh, great and powerful god of this land, what must I do to broker passage?"

The rain stopped and the clouds began to part. Just as Sesshomaru was about to put his arms down a flaming sword shot down from the heavens and embedded itself in the ground not a meter from his feet.

Stepping forward Sesshomaru placed his hands on the sword causing the flames around it to dissipate.

The immortal weighed the sword in his hands before responding. "You know…the Olympians would have given me a sheath as well just out of common courtesy."

The sun darkened and the sky turned red.

Sesshomaru took a defensive step back. "Okay! Touchy subject."

Blue skies returned and the clouds parted.

Examining the sword he noticed several symbols from different cultures all roughly translating to 'defend.' With a sigh Sesshomaru bound the sword with his sash and continued on towards the mountain that was decidedly not Qarantania.

88888888888888

There was no heat from the sun and thirst did not touch Sesshomaru's throat yet the immortal was still disquieted.

"I hate this desert. I hate this sword…" Sesshomaru looked up to the sky. "And I'm not particularly fond of you either."

From nothingness he sensed a new presence by his side. "Greetings."

Sesshomaru looked to his left finding only a human in dirty robes. He was by no means extraordinary except for the suddenness of his arrival. The man wore a uncut beard and long hair that did little to improve his obviously worn appearance. When he spoke his voice was dry and weak.

"It would seem we are to travel together."

Sesshomaru knew the language of this land well though he had a sincere distaste for it. Regardless he switched tongues seamlessly. "So it would seem."

"I am Yeshua ben Yosef. What is your name?"

"I have no need to give you my name."

"It is impolite not to introduce yourself to someone who has given you the courtesy."

"…I have many names. One for each land that I travel. You may call me Karael."

"From where do you come Karael?"

"Very far away and I have no need to know from whence _you_ came."

"Very well. Are you here because of my father?"

"I know many by the name Yosef. But none have sent me."

"That is not the father I speak of."

Sesshomaru took another look at the man and cursed himself for not noticing it the first time. "In a manner of speaking."

"You are a man of few words."

"I wish to be done with this…quickly if possible."

"You may be disappointed. Even if the mountain _is_ near."

888888888888888888

Kagome watched both Sesshomaru and his companion reach the foot of the mountain. Before them stood a massive stone archway that opened a pathway reaching upwards into infinity. The feeling was stronger here and the atmosphere almost leaked story book legend and epic fantasy.

As the immortal moved to walk up the path Yeshua stopped him.

"What lies above is for me alone. You may follow me for a time but soon we will part ways."

Sesshomaru said nothing and stepped around the man.

Both climbed the mountain for days following the pathway into the sky until Sesshomaru came upon a grotto of grass and stone. It was here that he stopped and rested while Yeshua continued on.

Time flowed as he waited for Yeshua's return. Until one day Sesshomaru heard footsteps coming not from the path above but the path below.

Drawing his sword Sesshomaru stood at the opening of the grotto and drove the blade into the ground.

From the path came five travelers several young but one old. Their leader halted them before Sesshomaru who stood tall behind the sword with his hands on its pommel.

"We seek passage."

Sesshomaru glared at them with emotionless eyes. "This path is occupied. Turn around."

"The road is long and we have traveled far."

"Then you are welcome to wait with me until the way opens."

"We have no time to wait. We must pass now."

"Patience is a virtue. Surely one so old knows this. Though perhaps you are afraid your time will come before I relent."

"I have some years left in me yet boy."

"The skin you wear suggests otherwise. Cast it aside and be done with your lies."

The travelers paused some time yet attempting to fool the immortal until the flesh faded from their forms revealing five creatures from hell all as deformed as the next. "Our quarrel is not with you outcast only with your companion."

"The path is closed. Stand away."

Walking staves turned to swords as the demons stood their ground. "You know what his kind did to your people. You should feel no allegiance to him."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Stand aside Son of Lilith. This is justice for our kind and yours. That and know well our Lord is generous both in power and in anger."

The immortal's eyes narrowed and his grip on the sword's pommel loosened. Wicked smiles decorated the minions of hell as they knew their words had struck true. "You speak of blood for blood…pass as you will. My sword shall not harm you."

As the leader advanced Kagome saw in Sesshomaru a coldness she had only previously seen in amber eyes. This was the demon lord she remembered so well.

The immortal's claw sprung from the pommel almost faster than the eye could see. But in that movement he easily reached out and tore through the leader's throat. Emotionless as the day Kagome met him Sesshomaru looked down on the other demons having already decided their fate. "I however will not be so merciful."

And so he slew them with grace and speed becoming of the demon lord he would become. With his hands drenched in blood Sesshomaru withdrew the sword from the ground and returned to his grotto.

88888888888888

Yeshua returned from the summit three days later exhausted and victorious.

Sesshomaru said nothing but tended to the man's hunger and thirst with fruit and water from the grotto.

"My trial has ended."

Looking down from the mountain Sesshomaru saw an army standing at the foot of the hill advancing slowly up the path. Dark Legions spread far and wide for as far as the immortal could see. "I think not."

Yeshua regarded the immortal with quiet dignity. "My father seeks to test me once again. It is as if he takes pleasure in striking me with torment."

"How many times has he struck you?"

"I have passed the test of temptation. But I fear this will be a test of pain."

Sesshomaru stood silently for a moment watching the darkened figures advance. "For the first blow to fall is not necessarily a bad thing. It underscores a point about love and trust that a child may even profit from. But the second-"

The immortal drew his sword.

"In this case, there will be no second."

Yeshua stirred uneasily. "You need not throw your life away so needlessly. My father will not allow us to die. His power will protect us."

Celestial fire surrounded the sword augmenting its welder with strength, speed, and endurance far beyond the imaginations of most. "No. His power will protect me and _I_ will protect you."

888888888888

Sesshomaru spent one day traveling down the path before he met the foot soldiers of the Dark Legions. Vile and deformed as the five before they ran up the narrow path and met only death.

The immortal swept through them like a plague striking them down with a fury as cold as the blue in his eyes. Their hearts were as weak as their strength failing to strike him even once as he cut them down.

But it was on the third day, when no more of the deformed masses stood, that Sesshomaru met blades with the Legion's true warriors. With wings as white as their brothers the tiny gods came. Though they were the lowest of their kind and no match for the augmented immortal alone blood forged spears struck true now and again. Yet they could not kill him.

On the fourth day Sesshomaru reached the bottom with a tattered robe tinted with his own blood and saw the field filled with the Legion in numbers that had not been seen since the First Great War of Creation.

None advanced to meet him and he took no more ground for himself.

A voice materialized from nothingness.

A voice from Sesshomaru's past that filled him with such rage that it threatened to boil his very soul.

A voice that emanated such power that all who heard it were in awe and could think on nothing but its source.

An angel of old and storied power appeared between the immortal and the multitudes. His light brought fear and humbled all who called themselves powerful and forced all others to cringe away with fear.

In a robe of white and wings as pure as anything else in creation the angel stood speaking not with a booming voice but with a calm and regal air that flowed like wine from a cask.

"You are beginning to evince a moral superiority which I find both irritating _and unattractive_."

Sesshomaru stood, unimpressed.

"It has been a long time, _hasn't it _Karael. Or should I call you Sesshomaru?"

"I care not what you call me, Lucifer Morningstar."

"When I saw you last you came only up to my waist. Now look at you."

"…"

"I must admit I find myself surprised to see you in His service. Payment for crossing the dessert I hear. Not quite what you bargained for I imagine."

"You would not have shown yourself if you did not have something to say. Speak your peace quickly. I have all of hell to put down."

"I do look forward to the day you have time to speak with someone such as me. Strangely you have always complained that the Gods are too removed from their subjects yet you refuse to speak with the one who is always happy to converse."

"…"

"Very well. I offer you passage through this land in exchange for unhindered passage through path behind you."

"I am but one. And you have quite the army. Why negotiate."

"I have no wish to kill you Sesshomaru."

"I think it is because you know I have not taken a side and you yet seek for me to be your champion."

"An added benefit I must admit."

"You know the second I let you pass or strike at you with this sword I am bound to the fate of this land and its gods."

"Would that be so terrible? I can think of few gods as powerful as I and fewer still as fair. I know your heart Sesshomaru and I know what you want…or rather _who_ you want. _You know I can bring them back_. No strings and no monkey's paw. Eventually a god will claim you. But here I stand presenting you with a choice.

Outcast and abandoned, immortal and alone, would you rather serve as a tool of celestial tyranny awaiting the beck and call of a power that deems you nothing more than the sword in your hands? Or perhaps you wish for freedom? For family? _For equality_?

I offer you a place in my Legion, a place at my side, not as a tool but as an equal. You could be so much more than this Sesshomaru, you know it and I've seen it. And the only way you are getting out of this without choosing a side is by killing all my brothers. Sword or not I think we both know how that will end.

Join me Immortal, Destined, and Son of Lilith. Stand with me and your outcast brothers."

Sesshomaru stood in silent contemplation staring down the blond haired and blue eyed angel that stood before him. And as he looked into the chilling depths of the first born he loosened his grip on the fiery sword letting it fall to the ground.

Lucifer smiled as he opened his arms to greet his new brother.

But Sesshomaru did not move. "You can not lie to me Lucifer Morningstar."

The angel's hands dropped. "You know better than most. I never lie."

"You mentioned only three choices. But I count a fourth."

"I never said you had only three choices. That's hardly a lie."

"Your lie was that you know my heart. If you did you would know two simple facts. I kneel before no god! And I admit no one as my equal!"

The angel grimaced summoning a golden spear to his hand.

"But I do admit two things Lucifer Morningstar. That I am only bound if I use the sword." Sesshomaru gestured to the fiery sword at his feet drawing the celestial fire around it onto his hands. "And that you and I have unfinished business."


End file.
